Black Phoenix
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: Voldermort's found a way to take over Hogwarts! Harry, alone and unable to return to the school, has to join up with a griffin, elf, wizard, and imp in order to save Hogwarts. But, when all seemes lost, someone thought dead comes back to help...
1. When All Seems Lost

**Black Phoenix**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all related names, places, and characters, aren't mine. All original characters, names, and Fantastic Beasts belong to me.

**A/N:** I didn't like the ending of the Fifth Harry Potter, especially when Sirius died. This is my remedy for that ending and what happens when all of your friends are captured and your only hope is a group of misfit elves, dragons, griffins, and wizards.

* * *

Chapter One: When All Seems Lost

If there was one thing that a certain griffin knew, it was that life outside the Forbidden Forest was strange. On one hand were the wizards and their eternal power struggle, and on the other were the Muggle Community and their eternal struggle for domination of nature and all things that they didn't understand. But what was also known was that not everything was as it seems. This griffin had all the time in the world to learn of the two communities. His large wings allowed him to soar lazily over the Hogwarts grounds. As he did so, he noticed a student being chased by a Nundu. That was strange, the Nundu was native to Africa not Europe. The griffin pulled himself into a dive and attacked the Nundu on the face, going mostly for the eyes. The student stared on in awe of the beast's power. It hacked with its curved beak, swiped with powerful lion claws. The Nundu left quickly when it had the chance. The griffin snorted as it turned to face the student. It stared directly into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter.

At first the sixteen year old didn't know what to make of this creature. It had the head, hind legs, and wings of an eagle, but the body, mane, front legs, and tail of a lion. Standing at six foot two it was an awesome sight. Molten gold fur and feather melted evenly together and made the beast look impressive and royal. Its eyes were the most interesting part of it, though. They were two, deep set, amber pools of pure intelligence. Round, black pupils became the focus of Harry's attention. That was, until the creature spoke.

"What are you doing out here with Nundus runnin around?" The Griffin asked with its amber eyes full of concern. Its voice was like that of a street-wise young man, around Eighteen or Nineteen.

"Voldermort's supporters have taken over the castle. I was only lucky enough to escape," Harry said. He wanted, for some odd reason, to tell this creature everything he knew.

"If that's true then you aren't safe here. Follow me, Harry Potter," The griffin said as it began walking towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry had not choice but to follow his unique guide.

"Hang on, how do you know who I am? I've never seen you before," Harry said, trying to keep up with the griffin's large strides.

"Mr. Potter, everyone knows who you are. But, if you really must know, the centaurs told me so. They really are handy for a quick chat now and again," The griffin replied. His stride never slowed or became broken by a fallen log or stone. Harry had a hard time keeping up with a creature that could cover more than half of the distance he could in an hour.

"But that doesn't tell me who you are," Harry said. That made the griffin stop and turn. They were in a small clearing, way off the beaten path made by Hagrid.

"I have many names. Every new age and culture I greet gives me a name. The name I most prefer is Griffer. Does that clear up our problem?" He asked as he shuffled his wings.

"Yeah, but I always thought your kind would just as quickly eat a person as look at them," Harry said. He still kept his distance from Griffer though. The powerful talons and beak he saw back on the grounds was more than enough for him. A sound told Harry that the griffin was possibly about to hurt him. It took him a moment to realize that Griffer was laughing. It was as close to a laugh as a bird-cat could get without becoming human. After a moment, Griffer clamed down enough to look at Harry with a straight face.

"Some of us are like that, Harry Potter." Griffer said as he closed the gap between them, "But, I could kill you, yes." Griffer swiped the air in front of him, razor sharp claws almost piercing Harry's chest. "But you must ask yourself this question: Were you set to die this day?" The griffin turned and began walking again. Harry thought for a moment then followed the golden beast. It wasn't long before they were both deep into the forest. In this part of the Forbidden Forest the canopy was thick to where not a single stream of sunlight could get through. Griffer became tense and quiet. He looked around him with nervous eyes.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking around as well. The griffin's cat ears went back as it caught some scent.

"Hush! I can't hear properly when you're talking to me," Griffer replied. Harry listened to the griffin and became very quiet and still. Just in case, Harry pulled out his wand. Without warning, a green blur attacked Griffer. The griffin swiped the blur off and it landed in the small stream, twittering and chattering. It shook its small fist at the griffin. Griffer simply laughed at it.

"What is that thing?" Harry asked as it came and began trying to 'stomp' on Griffer's lion paw and gnawed on Griffer's tail.

"He's just a rare green Imp. He's harmless against humans, only mischievous," Griffer said as the Imp snarled at him. The creature slinked off to the shadows. Griffer leapt over the stream and gave a look at Harry to follow.

"Rare?" Harry asked as he sloppily leapt over the stream. Griffer nodded and continued.

"Yep, he's a river guardian for my Pride and our allies," Griffer said as he moved aside a branch with his beak and there stood a mountain. Harry was amazed by the height.

"I've never noticed this before," Harry said as he stared at it.

"That's because you never looked in the right direction," Griffer said smugly. The griffin knelt and let Harry mount on his back. Harry mounted like he had done three years ago with Buckbeak. Thinking of the Hippogriff was painful because it brought back the memory of Sirius. "Hold on tightly, Harry," Griffer added as he opened his eagle wings. The griffin began running as fast as he could and leapt off of a rock, flapping hard. The rhythmic wing beats were like a heartbeat against the wind. Harry held on very tight and shut his eyes.

"Are we going to land soon?" Harry asked scared. The griffin rolled over and Harry held on tighter. Griffer's laughter filled the sky.

"Afraid of being flied about by a beast?" Griffer asked as Harry slowly gained his confidence back to loosen his grip.

"No, creatures aren't just as reliable as a broom," Harry said, remembering his thoughts from his ride on Buckbeak. Harry was relieved when they were in sight of a small town in the mountains. A central campfire hurled smoke into the air. Griffer landed back feet first and settled down with his front. Griffer knelt once again and Harry got off the griffin and nearly kissed the ground. Griffer laughed again as a tall man stepped out of a stone building. Harry stared at him. He had to be at least six foot. Griffer nodded at the man.

"Harry Potter, please meet Jamal," Griffer said as his lion tail flicked. Jamal nodded as he moved to Harry. He stretched out a hand with long, slender fingers to shake Harry's own.

"Harry Potter, we meet at last," Jamal said. He had a musical voice that could persuade a cat out of its skin or a fish out of the water. Harry could do nothing but gawk at the man.

"Jamal ain't exactly a man. He's a Light Elf," Griffer said, his eyes smiling mischievously. The green imp from before appeared suddenly on the griffin's shoulders.

"A light elf?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. Jamal gave a puckish half-smile and bowed his head lightly.

"Guilty as charged. I am a Light Elf, one of the last of my kind. Not many of us are among you humans any more, we prefer the quite woods and mountains to busy cities anyways," Jamal said, looking off to the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey, Jamal, Hogwarts is in hot water. Volderbutt has taken over and he's got African help," Griffer said as the imp rubbed his wings muscles and shoulders.

"FB's from Africa? I didn't think his influence was that wide," Jamal said, cupping his chin in his hand.

"You'd be surprised," Harry replied. Jamal and Griffer went to a high point on the rocks and looked out to Hogwarts; a thick fog had rolled in and was covering the grounds. Overhead, the sky clouded up and lightning flashed in the once sunny sky.

"If this is so, you're going to need a lot of wizard help and some Fantastic Beasts too," Jamal said as the wind that started to blow ruffled his long, golden hair. Griffer's tail swished and the imp climbed to the griffin's head for a better look at the castle. It shivered in the wind and curled up underneath one of Griffer's wings.

"If Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, where can I go to be safe?" Harry asked. He didn't mean to ask that question aloud, it slipped.

"Don't worry, all is not lost, Harry Potter. You still have friends here. We'll do all in our power to keep you safe," Jamal said. Griffer nodded his agreement and the four new friends looked on as the weather became steadily worse and worse as Voldermort took his place of power. Harry put a hand on Griffer's wing for comfort and the griffin took only small notice of the touch. Soon they were forced inside by the rain.

Three of the four sat around Jamal's simple wooden table. Griffer had preferred a place on the floor.

"So, what's our plan of action?" Harry asked. Griffer and Jamal had been in hot discussion before in a strange tongue.

"We plan to go to the Council. Your Ministry of Magic isn't very reliable. Especially for our kind. Last time I tried to file a complaint, I was promptly ignored," Jamal said with a cross look on his face.

"The Council and the Ministry once worked together but, after some time, they separated into two different governments. The Council handles all of the Fantastic Beats and their kin while the Ministry only believes it controls us. In truth, we function much better when the Ministry isn't involved," Griffer said with his head on his paws.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked, impatient.

"At sundown. We'll use the cover of darkness to escape across the mountains," Jamal said as he went to get a map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area. He smoothed it out on the table and Griffer came up. He put his front paws on the table and hoisted himself up to where he could see it.

"That route there will take us straight out, under the lake, and to Hogsmead village," Jamal said, pointing to a traced red line.

"No, Hogsmead is full of Death Eaters, I saw myself," Came a new voice. Harry and Jamal twisted around to the doorway. There stood a wizard with light brown hair. He was carefully inspecting his wand.

"Joshua, I thought you had left for Hogsmead to buy supplies," Jamal said. The nineteen year old wizard slightly snorted.

"I was, then I saw the Death Eaters attack. Immediately I rushed back here before they could find me and remember, I prefer Josh, okay?" Joshua said, twirling his wand in his hand.

"So, almighty Josh. What road should we take?" Jamal asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Josh shrugged and went into the back rooms.

"That pass there, what about it?" Griffer asked, motioning to a mountain pass marked on the map.

"It's probably closed off by snows, at that high of elevation," Jamal said quietly. Josh nodded in agreement.

"Not if you fly," Griffer said with a smug smile. Harry looked horrified at the thought of flying on Griffer again. That evening they ran under the cover of darkness over the silent streets of the village. Griffer carried some meager supplies to keep them going that night. Silently they ran across small rocks. Griffer leapt across some of the larger ones. Harry was tempted to light his wand with the 'Lumos' spell but Jamal had forbidden lights. Because he wasn't familiar with the territory, Harry stumbled on the larger rocks. Silently they reached a grove of scrub trees.

"From here on out we must climb. I have a secondary retreat higher on this mountain. We must reach it before moonrise," Jamal said silently. Josh shrugged off the rope that he had been carrying. He pulled an arrow out of the quiver he wore on his back and fixed it onto his bow. Quickly he pulled the string back and aimed high. After a moment he let loose the string and watched with satisfaction as the rope trailed up. With a satisfied thud it landed in the rocks above. Jamal tugged the rope sharply and harshly. It didn't budge and Jamal motioned for Griffer to come and tug on it. The griffin took the bottom of the rope in his beak and tugged with all his might and the rope didn't move.

"Ok, go Harry," Josh said, happy with his handiwork. Harry began to climb up the rope. It was a long climb. Jamal went next when Harry had finished. Josh was the last to go. Griffer slammed his lion claws into the stone face of the mountain and climbed up quickly. When they were all on the ledge they rested. Josh pulled the arrow out of the rock face and shot it again. It landed with a thud.

"We have to climb more?" Harry asked, his eyes bulging in shock. Jamal nodded quickly. Griffer tugged the rope again and it still remained in place. Harry went first again, followed by Jamal, and Josh brought up the rear. Griffer did his trick with his claws again. They all reached a ledge. It was covered with many trees and Jamal led the way. They all reached a hut in the middle of the clearing.

"My retreat. We can see enemies coming for miles. At daybreak, we'll get going again. This time we'll recruit some Hippogriffs," Jamal said as they entered the hut. Harry yawned as Josh threw him some type of blanket and Harry made himself a net-like bed. Griffer snuggled down next to Harry for warmth. The young wizard and griffin were fast asleep in two minutes.

The next morning was brightly lit and Harry groaned. He had slept that night on a pallet of blankets, fur, and feathers. Griffer's body had been to the right of him but now the griffin wasn't anywhere to be seen. Harry stretched and noticed the imp gently snoring. He was asleep over Harry's feet. Harry moved carefully and entered the kitchen. Jamal sat at the table with a cup of steaming liquid in his hands.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Josh and Griffer have gone to enlist the help of a pair of Hippogriffs. Tea? Breakfast?" Jamal asked cheerfully. Harry sat across from the elf.

"Some breakfast would be nice," Harry said. Jamal smiled happily and went to the stove. Bacon was frying in an iron skillet and eggs were frying next to the slices. Toast was browning in another skillet. Jamal took two slices of bacon, an egg, and some toast. He placed them all on a plate and set it in front of Harry. Harry ate gratefully, seeing as he didn't have anything to eat last night. Jamal continued to drink as Griffer and Josh burst in the door.

"Fire Dancer and Black Tip have agreed to come," Griffer said as he leapt up upon a stool. It swayed beneath him. Josh sat silently and ate an apple in silence.

"We should gather up everything we need beforehand. What time will they be here?" Jamal asked between sips.

"In one hour," Griffer said happily. Jamal stood and picked up all dishes that needed to be cleaned. Harry finished and handed his plate to Jamal. The light elf cleaned them as Josh got up and went to an oak chest. The man opened it and pulled out three saddlebags. Quickly he put in some food wrapped in cloth and some heavy blankets and cloaks. Griffer slowly slid off the stool and ruffled his wings.

That last hour passed swiftly. In the time Harry was given a heavy cloak to replace his robes and the Hippogriffs were waiting. One was midnight black and the other was handsome chestnut. They both paced impatiently. Jamal bowed low to the black one, who was larger, and it bent its knees. Jamal placed his saddle bag on its hind quarters. Josh bowed to the Chestnut and it bowed back slowly. Josh did the same as he mounted. Griffer knelt as Harry got on. Harry's saddle bag had been placed on Griffer's hind quarters by Jamal. The two Hippogriffs ran at great speed, flapping their wings. They leapt off of well placed rocks and into the sky they went. Griffer followed as Harry held onto the griffin's neck. Up into the sky they were, wings flapping in time. Jamal and Josh had placed saddles on the three beasts as well as harnesses. Harry gripped the harness and placed his feet into the stirrups. He found he could sat upright and let the wind flow through his hair. Griffer soared wide after a moment of flapping. The Hippogriffs were still ahead of them by a considerable amount.

"Is it better than without a saddle?" Griffer asked as they flew on. Harry nodded and patted Griffer's neck and he flew faster. Streaking past the Hippogriffs. Jamal and Josh laughed as the imp crawled out of Harry's saddlebag. The creature quickly traveled to Griffer's head and entwined his short hands into Griffer's feathered head. The griffin took little notice and continued. Shortly before sundown the three arrived in a small village and landed. The village was home to many wizards and muggles who were friendly with wizards. The three went to an inn on their mounts. The door opened and a boy no older than thirteen stepped out, smiling.

"Welcome to Drake's Inn. I am Drago jr and I will be pleased to take your mounts to our accommodations for Fantastic Beasts," he said cheerfully. Jamal dismounted and took the saddle bags off his hippogriff. Drago jr. petted the Hippogriff's beak. Josh did the same. Griffer knelt once again and Harry slid off. He grabbed the saddlebags and followed Jamal and Josh into the Inn. Griffer and the hippogriffs were led away by Drago Jr. The three travelers, plus the imp, entered the inn. Drago Sr. was wiping down the bar. He looked up and smiled as they entered.

"Hello. Jamal, I was wondering when you'd be back. Is there a council meeting close at hand?" Drago Sr asked.

"Not this time. I'm here on the business of the utmost urgency. Where can I find Three of the Council?" Jamal asked in a low tone.

"He's in the back. But, I'm afraid you're wasting your time with him. He won't see anyone besides other council members or me for food and drink," Drago Sr. said.

"He will see me, I can tell you that," Jamal said with his puckish smile returning. Harry suddenly became very worried. Who were they talking about?

* * *

**A/N:** A Nundu is actually a creature created by J.K. Rowling. I found it in the "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" book. It's supposed to be a gigantic leopard whose breath can cause disease that can wipe out whole villages. Light Elves are an ancient Norse creation and they are supposed to be "more fairer than the sun", so thus Jamal is as his name says "handsome". Anyways, I'll see ya next chapter! Happy Thanksgiving everybody! 

**Coming Soon:** Chapter Two: Plaza of the Heroes!


	2. The Plaza of the Heroes

Black Phoenix

by

Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names, places, and characters are the creation of J.K. Rowling and are not mine. All Characters unseen in the Harry Potter Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

Special Random for ya!

DD: (crying waterfall tears) WHY? WHY?

Kretcher: (cleaning up) Master died, poor Kretcher has to serve this traitor now... (mumbles some more)

DD: PIPE DOWN!!!! (begins crying again, Lupin and Tonks go floatin by in a lil boat) Why do all the cool guys have to die?

Fred/George: What about us?

DD: Ya'll ain't as cool as Sirius.

Lupin: How much longer can this last?

DD: LUPIN! (randomly glomps Lupin) I'm content now!

End Random

"Where there is freedom, there, of course, the bad thing has to be free, too, but it dies, since it carries the germ of destruction within itself and dies of its own consequence/ logicality."- Oswald Sickert

* * *

Chapter Two: Plaza of the Heroes

The three travelers, with Griffer, sped along the dark corridor. Josh was very angry at the griffin.

"I told you we shouldn't have taken directions from that cat!" Josh raged as they ran down the hall. They had taken a fifteen minute detour by following the instructions of a cat. Griffer, being part lion, could understand cat speech and speak it as well. He had asked directions from a small gray and white cat and the cat had gotten them more lost than they had been. Finally, thought Jamal's sense of direction, they reached room number Fifteen. It was in the very, very back of the inn. Jamal knocked, nothing happened. Jamal tried again, nothing. Griffer and the Light Elf looked at one another. Griffer gave a puckish smile. He faced the door.

"SHADOWBANE BLACKKNIGHT! NUMBER THREE OF THE COUNCIL! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Griffer cried in the universal language of Fantastic Beasts. The door opened with a small creak. The room beyond was dark.

"Harry, I'd appreciate it if you and Josh stayed out here," Jamal said. Harry and Josh nodded and stood on both sides of the door frame like Mafia guards. Only Jamal and Griffer stepped in the dark room. Inside the room was pitch black. Silently they shut the door behind them. In the back of the room, two, bright, while eyes glowed in the darkness.

"How dare you, Griffindor Goldfeather, disturb my rest and dare call me by my true name. Ah, Jamal Valkerion, you are working with his traitor," said a dark, ominous voice from the same point as the eyes. Griffer snorted and Jamal simply smiled.

"Please Shadowbane, don't say my full name. Just Griffer," Griffer replied. With a horse-like snort, all the lights came on and their discussions began.

Back at Hogwarts, nothing was fairing well. Magonagal was bound at the feet of one Adrian Tailor. The transfiguration teacher gave her hardest look at the man before her.

"Seeing as you are the deputy Headmistress, I see no reason why you should be left alive. But, by the orders of my master, you are not doomed to death, yet," Adrian said with an evil smile.

"Then why doesn't your "master" come and confront Dumbledor right now?" Magonagall asked in a tone that signified trouble.

"My master has yet to acquire the boy. Through Harry Potter must the Dark Lord enter this place. When Harry is not here, it is impossibility. Take her from my sight!" Adrian ordered. Two death eaters took Magonagall to an unused classroom, which doubled as a holding room for them. Adrian looked out a window. He was a Dark Elf and this was signified by his raven dark hair and cold black eyes. The longer the Nundus took to find Harry Potter, the more his patience dwindled. Adrian was not one well known for patience. He had shared his body willingly with Lord Voldermort for a time and now Adrian was one of Voldermort's most trusted servants. A raven tapped on the glass behind him. Adrian turned and opened the window. The raven stepped in and landed on the floor. It began to change shape, and soon, before him stood a young woman dressed head to toe in black leather.

"Harry Potter has been sighted at Drake's Inn," She reported. Adrian smiled evilly and turned to a large mirror. He waved his hand in front of it and the masked face of a Death Eater appeared in it.

"Harry Potter is at Drake's Inn. Go and capture him. We want him alive, beaten up is alright but he _has to be alive_ or you will meet the same fate!" Adrian ordered. The Death Eater nodded as the mirror once again reflected Adrian's darkly handsome face. Harry Potter would be caught at all costs.

Drago Sr was serving drinks to the regular afternoon crowed when he noticed the small group of Death Eaters coming to the door. He quickly summoned his son before him.

"Son, go to Room 15 and tell Jamal that Death Eaters are here! I will stall for time," He whispered quickly. Drago Jr nodded and ran off to tell the Light Elf. In two minutes he was in the corridor and in another ten seconds he arrived to the surprise of Harry and Josh.

"I've got a message for Jamal," Drago Jr said, out of breath. Josh nodded as Drago Jr continued. He walked in right in the middle of negotiations between Griffer, Shadowbane, and Jamal. They were looking at a map but all eyes had become trained on Drago Jr.

"What's wrong? Drago Sr. kickin us out already?" Griffer asked with sarcasm in his voice. Drago Jr shook his head.

"Death Eaters are coming! You must escape! Out the back," Drago Jr said. The three reacted quickly. Jamal folded up the map and stuffed it in his saddle bag. All three were out the door in a second, much to Harry and Josh's surprise.

"Change in plans. We have to get out

of here, now! Death Eaters are at the front gates," Jamal said. As if on cue a great "Advakedava" came from the front bar and several screams sounded. The group set off at a run towards the back exit. Through a labyrinth of corridors and three secret passages they ran with all speed possible. Finally they reached the exit, exhausted and breathing hard, and Jamal was the first out the door. What greeted them were two dementors and a large group Death Eaters.

"Ah , you have Harry Potter. Hand him over and we'll grant you a quick death," one said. He stretched out his hand as if to accept a gift.

"Over my dead body," Jamal said, all emotion disappearing like smoke on the wind. Griffer tensed and the group made a protective half-circle around Harry.

"That can definitely be arranged," The death eater replied, pulling out his wand. As he was about to perform the Killing Curse. A battle cry emerged from the group.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Josh yelled. A silver Eagle appeared out of his wand and flew at the dementors, driving them off. Jamal moved his hands across his face in a complex gesture and two of the death eaters flew back twenty feet. Griffer and Shadowbane went for the last three. Griffer slashing away, Shadowbane kicking around with his sharp hooves. For Shadowbane was a winged horse. The last three Death Eaters left ran for their lives. Shadowbane snorted and Griffer roared with all his lion might.

"We must away," Jamal said, his usual self returning. They got the Hippogriffs and set off again. Harry was once again seated on Griffer.

"How did they find us?" He asked the griffin.

"I'm not sure. They must have spies on the look out for you," Griffer replied. Shadowbane's black eagle wings flapped in time with the griffin's.

'What I don't get is why they're after Harry, Voldermort's gotten all he possibly can from him," Shadowbane said, never turning his face from the air in front of him.

"It's a binding charm. Voldermort can't step on Hogwarts grounds until Harry returns, Harry is the one thing, besides Albus Dumbledor, keeping Hogwarts Voldermort free," Jamal said over the wind.

"In any case, where's our next destination?" Josh asked, changing the subject.

"The Plaza of the Heroes. We are going to request the aid of Crystalin and of the Council. Besides, The Plaza of the Heroes is home to some of the finest Heroes this world has ever seen," Jamal said.

"But isn't that a very long journey? How do we get all the way to Egypt and back?" Josh asked skeptically.

"Here's how: one day at a time," Griffer said, pushing ahead of the group. That evening they landed in a grove of trees, hidden from view in a cave. Jamal and Josh covered the entrance to the cave with branches and brush. Harry got a small fire going and they had a small supper of squirrel that Griffer and the Imp were able to catch.

"Big game's scare in this part of the mountain, too many villages," Griffer said as he flopped down next to Harry. The griffin looked disgusted at the thought of eating squirrel and had none of it. They all sat around the fire, sighing. They all wondered what happened to Drake's Inn and the family that ran it. The Death Eaters weren't know for mercy. Harry tried not to think about what could've happened but he kept feeling bad and responsible for the event. They were, after all, looking for him in the first place. Griffer peeked open an eye at Harry.

"Harry? What's the matter? You look all bad moody," The griffin observed. Getting up and moving closer to the spot Harry sat. The fire had burnt down and all were sleeping. Josh was snoring and Jamal was up against the cave wall, wrapped in his cloak. Shadowbane slept standing up with his head bowed.

Harry sighed and said, "It's all my fault that the family of that Inn is probably dead by now. Those Death Eaters wanted me." Griffer smiled as much as his beak would allow.

"Thou art noble as thou art wise, Harry Potter. Drago's family has always had many unfortunate accidents in the last, oh, thirty-some odd years. One year the inn burnt down, then again Drago's father died and the place was almost closed again, Voldermort nearly ran off all of their customers. Anyways, the point is that they always bounce back from unfortunate accidents," Griffer said with a new smile.

"But it still makes me feel bad," Harry replied.

"And events like that will always make you feel regret, but that's what makes you a human and me a griffin. If I killed someone I probably wouldn't care because I don't know what regret is. That's what makes us so vulnerable to serving the wrong people," Griffer said. He stood and exited the cave. Harry watched him go and shivered. Griffer was powerful and mighty, if he had been working for Voldermort then Harry would have been in a lot of trouble.

The next morning they were surprised by Griffer. He and the Imp had done a team effort again and had brought forth a wonderful spread of nuts, berries, bird eggs, and some left over squirrel meat from the previous night.

"Dig in everybody before our imp friend comes and eats it all," Jamal announced. The group munched merrily, their outlook had changed greatly since yesterday afternoon when the Death Eaters had attacked. Shadowbane had gone outside of the cave and was munching on the scrub patch of grass in the clearing. As soon as they were finished they all packed up and got ready to leave.

"Harry, come give me a hand," Josh said. He was attempting to shake out the sleeping blankets. They had accumulated a lot of dust on the cave floor. Griffer was outside, scratching some type of mark on the trees outside. Jamal was busy rounding up the two Hippogriffs with the help of Shadowbane. With all the very intelligent Fantastic Beasts Harry had been meeting, the two Hippogriffs were still the least intelligent of the lot. They either had to be tethered at night or rounded up in the mornings whenever they rested. Harry and Josh folded the blankets and packed them into the saddlebags. Each saddle bag was placed on its respective creature. Harry noticed that Jamal had put ropes on the Hippogriff's harnesses. They creatures squawked in complaint at being tied but Jamal hushed them with a wave of his hand.

"They'll know were flying by now so it's best if we continue on foot," Jamal said as he began walking along a path, leading his Hippogriff. Josh did the same as Harry brought up the rear with Griffer and Shadowbane. The two were in a hot debate in the universal language of Fantastic Beasts. The little imp scurried around their legs and Harry jogged to catch up with Jamal. They elf was intent on the path before him.

"Jamal, the imp, who is he?" He asked as they continued. Jamal thought for a moment and gathered his thoughts about what to say. He chucked in realization.

"That particular imp has tried to 'attack' Griffer since the griffin made an attempt to eat him one hundred years ago," Jamal said smiling at the look on Harry's face.

"One hundred years! How old are they?" Harry asked in surprised.

"Let me see, Griffer is two hundred, the imp is about, oh, one hundred and seventy, and I am one thousand five hundred years old," Jamal said with another smile. Harry nearly tripped and fell.

"And let me guess, Josh is five thousand?" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"No, I'm only nineteen," Josh said as he pulled ahead of them.

"Besides, only Crystallin is _that _old," Griffer added. He had obviously been eavesdropping behind them.

"Harry, we all are very old to you, but in the time of our peoples were are quite young. To us you and Josh seem but infants. We live for a very, very long time, some of us are even immortal," Jamal said. He was then off into an explanation of how monsters viewed time and age. Harry listen closely, wishing that Hermione were here she would have been very interested in listening to everything Jamal said.

In the meantime, at Hogwarts, the students had been rounded up and were locked safely in the great hall. Ron and Hermione stood with Ginny and Neville. Hermione nearly paced around the room.

"Where is Harry? I do hope he's alright," Hermione said, looking up to the enchanted sky, reflecting a very overcast afternoon.

"Voldermort hasn't gotten in Hogwarts so Harry has to be safe," Ron replied. At that moment, a small hole appeared in the wall and out came Doby.

"Doby has come to help Harry Potter's friends," He said, beaming at the four. They all smiled at him.

"Doby! Good to see you!" Hermione said. She was never happier to see a house elf in their presence.

"Follow Doby! Doby will see you to a safe place with friends of Doby's," The house elf said. The four climbed into the hole and followed the passage. Doby closed the wall behind them, hiding the invisible passage fully. The Death Eaters would never know what happened.

Eventually, Jamal stopped and quieted the group. He leaned down and whispered something into the ears of the imp. The beast nodded and scampered off. They halted for about three minutes as the imp went ahead of them. Suddenly, he was swept up in a trap. A net had caught him and he was all in a heap inside it, feminine and high laughter pierced the forest road. They all looked up to a sight that made Jamal cry out.....

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Forgive any name spelling errors. And Griffer is named after Godrick Griffindor.Thanks to the reviewer! Hereis your reply:

**Sentinel-witch:** Thanks for the review! It really encouraged me to write this chapter quick!

Quick Poll

I just wanna see what character name is most popular. I'm not gonna tell you who it's for, but as soon as it is chosen you'll see! Please vote in your review!

A) Rebel

B) Talon

C) Puck

D)Mareo

or

E) Sudiki

Thanks everybody!

****

Coming soon: Chapter Three: Siren of the Woods


	3. Siren of the Woods

Black Phoenix

by

Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Harry Potter then I'd be very rich right now. Unfortunately, I'm not soooo. All original characters belong to me though, unless otherwise stated.

A/N: I'm upping the rating by one because of some content in this chapter. And because Sirena is a very, very naughty girl! I needed to anyways cause of the fight sequences coming up in later chapters. I promise that Siri will be in the fic! It'll just take some time to get around to his part, but the Journey is half the fun, right? Right? Guys? Helloooooo?

* * *

Chapter Three: Siren of the Woods

With cat-like grace, a beautiful form leapt from the tallest tree. She landed behind Jamal and was hugging him from behind. Harry and Josh pulled out their wands and pointed them at the new figure. She was still laughing somewhat.

"Look at what I have caught in my web! A Light Elf, Two wizards, two hippogriffs, a griffin, a winged horse, and an imp! What a menagerie!" She said, smiling.

"Sirena, let us pass. We have urgent business to get to," Jamal said. Sirena only tightened her grip on him.

"Awwww. Jamal, you're no fun these days. I've missed you, especially the fact that there's an empty spot in our bed," Sirena said. She licked the very tips of Jamal's pointed ears. Jamal flinched a bit but relaxed. Her voice held a purr. Josh lowered his wand.

"You can relax Harry. Sirena is harmless, annoying, but harmless," Josh said, pocketing his wand. Harry only let his wand arm relax, he didn't trust this 'Sirena'.

"Awww, little Josh! You've grown up! Are you bored with being all alone, when I'm done with Jamal I can come 'entertain' you as well," Sirena said, she ran a slender finger under Josh's chin trying to entice him.

"Your tricks don't work on him, Sirena. You're fighting a loosing battle there," Jamal said, leaning against a tree. Sirena leaned up against on along the path and looked like she needed someone to come over there and 'comfort' her.

"How do you know, I've already won our war, if you recall. Twenty years ago you would have gladly come at my call now you are cold and harsh like deep winter," Sirena said. She swung around the tree she was against like it was a pole in a strip club.

"Twenty years ago, I made many wrong decisions," Jamal replied. He pulled out a hidden sword. "Now, if you aren't going to get out of my way then I'm afraid I'll have to do what I should have done all those years ago!" Sirena tensed somewhat at the sight of the sword. She pulled out her own and blocked the path once again.

"I'm afraid that I can not let you pass until you pay the toll," Sirena said, all playfulness gone. Her expression of want had turned to that of hate. Harry put his wand up. Josh did the same. Sirena did not flinch nor draw away. She sighted and then hummed something. She sheathed her sword and pulled out a flute. She played a few notes and the growls of the Hippogriffs were heard they reared up like great horses and stomped the ground. Suddenly, the earth beneath Harry, Josh, and Jamal began to shake uncontrollably. The whole forest seemed to be rising at Sirena's call. The ground split apart and Harry fell. He fell for what felt like forever and then landed, blacking out. Distant cries sounded above him but he didn't hear a singe word.

It was an hour later that Harry woke up. Directly opposite him was a man in a long blood-red robe.

"Welcome back to the waking world, Harry Potter. You've been out cold for a while now," He said, he was inspecting a yew bow. All Harry could see of him was his deer skin boots and the lower half of his face, the rest was covered by the cloak.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Someone who cares, please follow me Harry Potter, there is much we have to speak of," The man said, rising. Harry stood and followed the man through a natural archway in the cavern. In the cavern beyond was grand mural depicting all kinds of Fantastic Beasts and wizards. Harry marveled at it. "Long ago, this was carved by the Druids who ruled this land. They understood the harmony and balance created by the teamwork of Wizards and Fantastic Beasts. Many Druids became 'riders' of a certain creature. They could tame, understand, and ride a certain type of Fantastic Beast. When wizards from France and Rome brought order to this land, the Druids' practice of 'riding' was dismissed as mere folklore and was made into the stuff of legends. Soon, the Ministry of Magic became the ruling power and the Druids died off, taking with them the secrets of Riding. The Council was known then as the ruling power and they never forgot what the Druids had showed them. Soon, four descendants of the Druids erected Hogwarts: Godrick Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Each knew of the Druid's teachings and realized the importance of them. Gryffindor was the one to suggest placing extra security by recruiting the Griffins of his homeland to come to Hogwarts and live in the Forbidden Forest. Slytheren brought forth the Basilisk to his secret chamber. Hufflepuff brought the Unicorns, both beautiful and dangerous. Then Ravenclaw brought the centaurs. All was well among the creatures of the Forest while peace at the school reigned. But when Slytherin betrayed the others he also brought forth division among the creatures. Do you understand my words, Harry?" The robed man asked. Harry looked at him.

"So, you're saying that I need to learn of the Druid's wisdom to use it against Voldermort?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and no. This is greater than the struggle with Voldermort. The world has been awaiting the return of the Riders. Only then can it be healed fully, only then can evil truly be rooted out," The man replied.

"How can I learn all of this if all who knew are dead?" Harry asked.

"Look inside yourself Harry Potter, you will find the knowledge you seek," The man said. "Now you must leave me."

"But how?" Harry asked looking around, there was no way out except the way they had come.

"I find that when one hits the bottom, the only way to go is up," The man said. He pointed at the ceiling where a good-sized hole existed. If Harry could only reach it then he would be free. To his amazement, there stood the Imp from before. It waved at him and Harry waved back.

"Harry! We believed you lost! You fell down big big hole created by evil siren lady. I go get Jamal and Josh! Griffer, Shadowbane, and de Hippogriffs are under Siren lady's control!" He said.

"Thanks! Go get them!" Harry shouted back. The Imp nodded furiously and scampered off. "Oh yeah, thank you?" Harry asked. He looked around and found there was no one there. '_Where did he go?' _Harry thought. He looked back up to the carving and saw a figure of a young man leaning down to a Griffin. The boy's hand was outstretched to the Griffin's paw. Harry cocked his head and looked at the rest of the carving for an explanation, there was none. Suddenly a rope fell into the cavern. Harry looked up and saw Josh holding it and Jamal waving. Harry grasped hold of the rope and began climbing. Josh also began to pull the rope, hand over hand. Finally, they pulled Harry out of the hole.

"Before we're through with you, would have developed plenty of upper body strength," Jamal said, laughing. Josh and Harry shared the moment.

"Hey, Jamal, what do you know about the Rider Druids?" Harry asked. Jamal thought as he helped the young wizard up.

"Let me see, they ruled England when I was very young, yes, I was young once as well. They learned from the Elves how to tame beasts but the learned how to ride them without getting eaten on their own and shared that with the elves. I was too young to know at that time and I never learned because the French and the Romans banned the practice. The Druids finally died off and their knowledge was locked away from humans. Why do you want to know?" Jamal said.

"There was a robed man telling me about it in that hole and there was a huge carving," Harry replied. Jamal cupped his chin in his hand.

"I wonder. It's a far fetched idea but, I'll need some proof," Jamal said, wondering out loud.

"If and when you feel like telling us, we'll be ready to hear it," Josh said as he rolled up the rope and shouldered it.

"Anyways, we need to get our beasts back from Sirena," Jamal said. They all nodded and ran off down the road. The imp was close at their heels.

Doby led the way through the passage. It took them outside of the castle. They looked around, the Nundus that had been chasing Harry were lounging at the gate, guarding it. They were nearly asleep. At the edge of the forest stood a Unicorn. It's tail swished as it pawed the ground impatiently. Doby and the group went to it. To Hermione's surprise, it spoke in a light and mystical voice.

"I've been awaiting you. We must away right at this moment before we are caught," She said. Silently she moved into the trees and the four followed. Doby waved goodbye as he raced back to the passage.

"Hermione, how can a unicorn talk? We've been around them loads of times and they never spoke," Ron said.

"Maybe its because you never listened close enough," Came a new voice. A centaur stepped out from between the trees. His long silver hair matched his dapple gray horse body. Hermione remembered the last time she ran into a centaur and became very tongue tied.

"Are you Doby's friend?" She asked timidly. The centaur inclined his head to say that he was. The unicorn began pawing the ground again. Her impatience was growing. Finally they all continued on.

"My name is Colt Greymantal. I will assist you in any way I can," He said as they walked. He walked with a slow, steady gait. Finally, they reached a clearing in the center of small stones.

"Is this the spot Colt? I've never been to the Council before," the Unicorn said, urgently. Colt looked to the overcast sky.

"Yes, Halimah. This is the transport circle. We will all go to the Council," Colt said, turning to the four. "But, the Circle can only transport four at a time. That is why I summoned Ryoko." On cue a new elf appeared. She had the look of a Japanese woman about her.

"I'll stay," Neville said. He stepped out of the circle.

"I'll stay too," Ginny said following Neville. "Besides, Harry needs you two most of all. Besides, Hogwarts needs at least two people conspiring against Voldermort. We'll send messages to the Order of the Phoenix and help some other members of the DA out of the castle." Ron and Hermione nodded and they stood the circle. Colt nodded and Ryoko held Ginny and Neville back.

"By the power of the Centaurs I call upon this Transport Circle to take us to the Plaza of the Heroes!" Colt cried. The stones that made up the circle glowed bright white as the light shot up and made a column of light. The light became brighter and brighter until Neville and Ginny had to look away. When they were able to look again, the four that had been standing in the circle were gone.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked. She entered the circle and there was no trace to where they had gone. Silently Ginny stood in the spot that Ron had stood before.

"Come, there is much to do to defeat the villains who have taken control," Ryoko said. She beckoned them away from the Transport Circle and away into the forest.

Harry and Josh looked in the window of the stone building Sirena used as her base and fortress. Two maticores were tethered on either side of the door. Jamal was flipping very quickly through a book the Imp had brought him.

"Soooo. Anyone know how to kill a manticore without getting killed ourselves?" Josh asked. Harry shrugged and Jamal threw down the book frustrated.

"Arrrg! There's no known way to kill them! The only successful slaying of one ended in disaster," Jamal said. The Imp ran on top of Josh's head and looked at the Manticores. He cupped his chin in his hand and gave a great "hmmmm". Quickly he ran in front of the Manticores and made faces at them. They roared all their lion might. The imp coughed like he had been blasted with exhaust from an old car.

"Ewwwwwwww. Lion breath," he complained as he waved his hand in front of his nose and made a face. He turned and shook his butt in their faces. They roared even more and began to tug at their tethers. They roared their complaint and annoyance at the little creature in their faces. Finally, the leather tethers that had held them to the iron rings on either side of the door broke and they raced to eat the little imp. He ran like mad, screaming gin delight, away from the building and the three companions.

"So that's how!" Josh said. He leapt from his hiding place and ran to the doors. Jamal and Harry followed him. They opened the door and were poised for more Fantastic Beasts. The room they had stepped into was dark and a great twittering was heard above them. They looked up to see a gigantic Roc and several Harpies, all asleep. The Roc's head was tucked under its gigantic wing. And they could hear the light snores of the Harpies.

"Creatures Sirena has under her power. That flute of hers is more powerful than any other charm I know of," Jamal whispered. They snuck past and looked in on the main chamber, sunk into the earth. Sirena lay asleep in a shell-like suspended bed. It was supported to two tall columns and chains, it had to be at least ten feet from the ground. Below her were several Hippogriffs, two Basilisks with their eyes sewn shut, a Swedish Short-Snout curled was curled up in one corner, some Erklings slept in a nest atop one of the columns, fairies had entwined themselves in Sirena's long hair, two Fwoopers rested upon the room's rafters, a sphinx watched as two Leprechauns fought over a pile of gold, and two Chimeras guarded the stairs down into the room.

"Sirena has control over all of those creatures!" Harry said, his eyes nearly bulging at the seemingly impossible room they had to tackle. Griffer, the two Hippogriffs, and Shadowbane were smack dab in the middle of all of those creatures.

"Apparently so, that flute has to have some kind of power to be able to put such large and dangerous creatures under her power," Jamal said as he looked down.

"This is an 'imp'ossible mission. Let's get the Imp to do it," Josh said. On cue, the very imp in question raced up on Harry's shoulder. He looked somewhat battered and beaten.

"What did you do to those Maticores?" Harry asked out of curiosity. The imp just grinned widely as he looked at the chamber below. He cupped his hand in his chin and whistled. At least ten other imps materialized in the darkness.

"Me kin! Let's make mischief!" The imp announced as they all cackled and descended into the chamber. Harry, Jamal, and Josh hid behind a large statue of a siren. The menagerie in the chamber awoke to growls and roars. The imps ran for cover followed by most of the creatures. The only ones that remained were the Erklings, Fairies, Basilisks, and the four belonging to the group. They all descended into the chamber. The imp returned and scampered up to bother the Erklings and removes the pole that kept Sirena's bed high in the air. Harry sighed.

"I wish I had a sword, then I could take out those Basilisks," He said, remembering his second year at Hogwarts when he slew the Basilisk.

"You've experience with one," Jamal said, pulling out his sleek elfin blade and handing it by the hilt to Harry. The young wizard grasped it and slashed the air in front of him, getting the feel of the sword. It was about the same as the one he used before.

"Ok, I can take care of the Basilisks while you to get Griffer, Shadowbane, and the Hippogriffs back. Of course, the first time there was only one to deal with," Harry said. He crept up to there the Basilisk sat, coiled up. The imp 'attack' had not inspired them to leave.

The Imp had finally reached the Erkling nest and as they tried to cry out, the creature had hit their heads against the side of the column and they were unconscious. At that point, the Fwoopers had woken up and had begun to sing shrilly. The Fairies looked up to chatter at the Fwoopers for waking them up but they too saw the imp and began shrieking shrilly and shaking Sirena. The elf simply made a tiny effort to shoo them away but they persisted. Sirena turned over and groaned. The Fairies only kept up their efforts. One finally decided to use their magic and zap Sirena on the butt. She yelped and finally looked up to find the attacker. She noticed the imp and shouted.

"Zuhayr! Paris! Defend your master!" Sirena called. The group heard mighty roars and two Peruvian Vipertooth dragons appeared from the upper levels of the room. Their fangs bared and their yellow eyes dripped hatred for the imp. He yelped and dived, followed closely by the snapping jaws of the Vipertooths.

"Don't let them bite you! Their worse than a Basilisk!" Jamal shouted, both to Harry and the Imp who had never seen a Vipertooth before. The imp scurried back up the column, causing the Vipertooths to soar around in an effort to recapture their prey. The imp cackled and ran across the column, hitting the locking mechanism. Sirena's bed fell to the floor swiftly. The fairies scattered and the bed hit with a thud. Sirena was unshaken by the fall and merely chuckled at Josh and Jamal. She whistled and Griffer attacked, his claws shinning in the candle light. Josh conjured up a shield and Griffer landed on it with a thud. The griffin got back up and shook his head.

Harry had gotten hold of the Basilisk. The other had begun attacking him as soon as he jumped on the fist. Harry began to use this as an advantage. They couldn't see him but his scent was still in the air. Harry swung the sword as they attacked on another. Harry just leapt out of the way in time. They had injected poison into one another and quickly died from the bites. Harry ran over to where Griffer was fighting Josh and Jamal. Josh's shield had proved very useful and they crouched behind it with each new attack.

"Jamal! Here!" Harry said. He threw the elf's sword back at him and pulled out his want. Quickly he used the first spell that came to mind: _"STUPIFY!" _The griffin was hit with a stunning spell. The beast staggered and then fell over. Sirena go up and glared at them. She threw her hand forward and the two Dragons attacked, this time with Jamal as their target. The elf swung his sword as he yelled something in his own tongue. The force of the air that had come from the sword swing materialized and struck the Dragons across their snouts. The new current caused them to waver off course, no matter how quick they were. Suddenly, Sirena began laughing....

* * *

End- Weeeeeeeeeee! This chapter took the least amount of time to write for some reason... I wrote it while watching: Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Extended Edition for the bazillions time. That's kinda why I had all the fighting going on in this chapter. Time to write: Three to five hours. What does that say about my desire to get to the Council scene? That's going to be my favorite! But they have to get there first. Ahhh, Harry wielding a sword.... wonderful, no? Please let me know what you think, ok!

Replies:

Moonmage: Thank you very much! I realized that Harry was a little out of it, but it's because he's still somewhat shocked about the whole event. Thanks for voting!

****

Name Poll

Same as last time folks!

A) Rebel

B) Talon

C) Puck

D)Mareo

Or

E) Sadiki

Please vote in your review!

****

Here's the Current Score:

Rebel-0

Talon- 1

Puck-0

Mareo-0

Sadiki-0

****

Coming Soon: Chapter Four: Rider's Heritage


	4. Rider's Heratige

**Black Phoenix**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like J.K. Rowling? No, I don't, so stop pesterin me! All OCs are mine unless otherwise stated.

**A/N: **Hello everybody! I'm back again. Since this is the qucikest fic I've ever written, I say that we skip the Author's Note and go right into the story! How does that sound? (everyone cheers)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Rider's Heratige**

Sirena laughed for what seemed like forever. She pulled out her flute and put it to her lips. Griffer followed the music like it was spoken commands from Jamal and got up again. He turned to Harry and began advancing qucikly. Harry nearly screamed as the image of the large, powerful griffin came hurtling towards him.

"Griffer! It's me, Harry! Your friend," He said as the Griffin pinned him to the floor. The griffin heasitated for a moment.

"What are you waiting for? Finish him so we can get on with this!" Sirena yelled at the golden griffin. The beast shook its head as if some fly was buzzing around it. He continued, about to slash open Harry's neck with his sharp beak.

"Griffer, you don't want to do this! I know you don't know what regret is but I'm sure you would experience it if you kill me," Harry said. The griffin's eyes had become lifeless and glowed blood red. Griffer began to breath hard as the glow began to recide and his amber eyes returned. He quickly let Harry up and allowed Harry to grab onto his muscular neck and pulled him up.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sirena yelled. She stood up and pulled out a dagger, aiming for Harry's heart. Griffer jumped in the way and the dagger hit him in the neck. Sirena looked frightened and quickly ran from the chamber. Jamal and Josh were in shock as the griffin fell over with a slight bird shreik. Jamal imediately came over and knelt next to Griffer. He pulled out the dagger as the spell over the other three creatures broke and they shook.

"What happened?" Shadowbane asked, noticing Griffer's wound. Jamal pressed his hand against it and spoke a word of Elfin. The wound healed with a small flash of light and Griffer opened his eyes.

"Thanks, Jamal, I'm sorry I attacked you, Harry," Griffer said. Harry merely smiled.

'What I want to know is how you brought Griffer back under his own control," Jamal said looking at the young wizard.

"I don't know. I kind of, thought of something that Griffer would respond to and our friendship was all I could think of. He told me last night that Fantastic Beasts don't feel regret but I thought that if he killed me then he might and I didn't want him to lose his advantage in battle," Harry replied.

'In any case, we can not linger. Sirena will come back and she'll probably have many of her most dangerous servants with her," Jamal said as he got up. He sheathed his sword and took hold of the rope on Black Tip. Josh grabbed Fire Dancer and they led them up the stone steps.

"We've lost an entire day to Sirena. We've no choice but to fly," Josh said. Indeed, the whole day had been devoted to fighting agaist Sirena and her beasts. The full moon was rising as they spoke. The imp ran and jumped onto Griffer's head, Harry had wondered what had happened to him.

"Yes, We must fly if we are to reach Egypt," Jamal siad as he mounted his Hippogriff. Griffer knelt, as usuall, and Harry got on. The Griffin was the first to take to the sky and spread his golden wings wide, catching the last thermal of the day.

"Sorry for what happened back there. What happend to you after the Earthquake?" Griffer asked. Harry explained all about the cavern, the carving, and the strange man.

"And after he showed me how to get out he just disapeared like smoke," Harry finished. Griffer thougth for a moment.

"So you've now heard of the Riders. They were before my time. My grandfather was one of the last riding Griffins in Britan. He was shot down by Roman wizards who didn't understand the relationship between the riders and their mounts," Griffer said.

"So why were the riders disbanded?" Harry asked as they flew on in the moonlight. His mind was alive with questions about the Riders.

"Mostly because the Celts lost the war between themselves and the Romans who were the first to conqure this island. They wanted to push down all forms of Celtic magic, finding it inferior. They thought that only a few Mythical Creatures should be ridden: the Winged Horses, Hippogriffs, and, on rare occasion, Dragons. But the Celts, being unshaken, began their society underground and masked raiders attacked frequently. Finally, the pratice was outlawed and all the Celtic Druids were disbanded for good. They left behind clues in Britan but many of the records are in writing at the Plaza of the Heroes, awaiting the right person," Griffer said. The next day they stopped and napped on a small island out to sea. The next night they arrived in France. After that they made it to Italy. So, a week and two nights after the journey began, they had reached Egypt. It was like Harry had heard from Ron, mighty deserts and Pyramids, but no place that looked like a "Plaza of the Heroes". Then next day the group travled along the Nile River. Quickly they reached acave where a heated battle was taking place. A man leapt away from a spell from a Death Eater. His smile and barking laughter brought to mind someone Harry had been able to forget about for a while. His shining black hair had been pulled back into pony tail and he was dressed in all black. A man next to him laughed as well. He was dressed in deer skin and had short hair, black as well.

"Should we ruin their fun?" Jamal asked. Harry and Griffer shook their heads in a firm 'no'. Finally the two men shook hands as the Death Eaters ran away.

"I admit it, Rune, you are the better guard," said the man with short hair. The man addressed as Rune nodded to say that he knew.

"Ah, Asad. We've got guests," Rune replied pointed at the group. Shadowbane and Griffer lead the way. They were bowed into thecave by the two guards.A Trasport Circle was inside it.

"Welcome, my Lords. I trust your journey was easy?" Asad said, greeting Jamal, Griffer, and Shadowbane.

"It was like riding a wild dragon," Griffer repiled with a laught. Asad nodded as the group stepped into the transport circle.

"And what is this?" Harry asked.

"A trasport circle. THis particualr one can trasport up to seventeen people," Asad said fondly like the Trasnport Circle was a type of new car or a pet. The Group stood in the cirlce with Asad and Rune. Griffer nodded and stood in the very center.

"By the power of the Griffins do I envoke this Transport Circle to take us to the Plaza of the Heroes!" Griffer said. The group was enveloped in bright light. When Harry could open his eyes again they were standing in an indentical circle of stones but they were in a totally different place.

"Welcome to the Plaza of the Heroes," Jamal said to Harry. The young wizard looked out to a place he only dreamed about. Greek aritecture made up most of the buidlings and statues of many famous Witches, Wizards, Fantastic Beasts, and several beings Harry had never seen or heard off stood on their marble baces. Some buildings were in Japanese Style, some were in the style of Native American Teepees, some were in the style of Mexican buildings, and some were Egyptian style. Harry and the group stepped out of the circle. They heard a slight clip-clop of hooves and they heard: "I feel pretty, oh soo pretty!" In their view came the form of a white unicorn with yellow flowers in his mane.

"Ah, Ricky! What's with the flowers?" Griffer asked the unicorn. Josh, Shadowbane, Jamal, and Griffer were stiffiling laughter.

"The work of a beautiful lady. Besides, I swore to her that I woudn't remove them," Ricky said, he added the second statment in a lower tone. Suddenly Shadowbane and Josh broke out into song.

"Ricky-doodle came to town, ridden like a pony. She stuck some flowers in his mane and called it macaroni! Ricky-doodle keep it up, Ricky-doodle dandy! Mind the music and the step and let that girl be handy!" They sang. After they finished they began laughing.

"WHY YOU!" Ricky shouted. He charged at them as they ran, laughing, away. Griffer continued laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny," Harry said, confused.

"Clearly you've never been to the Untied States," Said a random man with dreadlocks and a red bandana as he walked away. Griffer and Harry gave each other looks that translated into:" Don't even wanna know". Griffer chuckled with his eyes closed.

"In any case, weclome to one of the last places on earth that we Fantastic Beasts tread freely without being feared, threatened, or killed," Griffer said. Two women dressed in white walked by and inclined their heads to Griffer before continuing their conversation. They continued down the path but not before hearing:

"HARRY!" Hermione came bolting down the path. She ran into Harry and hugged him. The sixteen year old wizard patted her on the back akwardly. Ron came up, laughing. The scene was interruped by Josh and Shadowbane running through, laughing, pursued by a very angry Ricky.

"Hermione, how did you get here?" Harry asked, peeling her off of him.

"Dobby showeed us a way out of the castle. After that we met up with a Unicorn that could talk and a centaur. The centaur used something he called a 'transportation circle' and that's how we ended up here. Ginny and Nevill are still on the grounds. Oh Harry, it's horrible! The teachers are locked up in seperate rooms, all students save the Slytherins are locked up in the Great Hall, Dumbledor's missing, and Dangerous Creatures roam the grounds. They all keep talking about a Binding Charm and you," Hermione said with fear overwhelming her.

"Hargird seems to have disappeared as well. The Order doesn't know but Ginny and Nevill are trying to get a message to them as we speak and they're also attempting to get some of the other old DA members out of the castle using the passage Dobby showed us," Ron added.

"A talking unicorn, you said?" Harry asked. Griffer was being abnormally quiet.

"Yes, it was the strangest thing. The Unicorn talked to us somewhat and she came with us. Why did you ask?" She replied.

"Well, Griffer here can talk as well," Harry said. Motioning to the griffin next to him. Griffer nearly jumped at the mention of his name.

"Harry, griffins don't talk," Ron laughed.

"And monkeys can?" Griffer snapped back. Hermione stiffined up at the growling lion/ eagle. Ron cocked his head.

"Hermione? He's just skwaking and growling. He's not talking," Ron said. All three looked akwardly at Ron.

"Ron, you can't hear him? Seriously?" Harry asked. Jamal slowly walked by.

"Beastly Translator/ Forgotten languages," Jamal recited as he walked by. The trio blinked awkwardly. Griffer contemplated the lines.

"Jamal, why use old poetry?" The griffin asked, the elf turned. He looked as if he didn't understand what Griffer had just asked.

"What, Griffer? Did you want something?" Jamal asked with a puckish half-smile playing around his mouth. Griffer and the trio were even more confused. The elf turned and continued on his way.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, Griffer chirpped, and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"It's a line from a poem, it's here in our library, I must say that it's one of the most complete archives in the world I might add," Griffer said happily.

"Did you say: Library?" Hermione asked, a mischevious look was in her eyes. Harry and Ron became frightened. Griffer smiled and gave a nod. "Take me to it!" Griffer leapt into a run and they were off. They were breathing hard after ten minutes. After another five they reached a great building with Greek/ Roman architecture and a mighty domed roof.

"Welcome to the Library of the Plaza," Griffer announced. The griffin reared up on his back feet and pushed on the two huge doors. They opened with a creak and after they reached a 130 degree angle they opened on their own. Hermione was the first to enter. After a short entrance hall there was a room full of huge shelves. Griffer trotted merrily to the center where a great red, orange, and yellow dragon stood there. Griffer tapped it on the tail and it turned. It's horns looked like those of a deer. He had a tuff of yellow hair that looked like a gotee and a large mane at the back of his head. The dragon did not have any wings but it was impressive all the same.

"Griffer, who is this?" Harry hissed into the griffin ear's. Griffer smiled and looked up directly into the Dragon's eyes.

"Konichiwa, Suck Chin-sama!" Griffer said merrily as he inclined his head. His tail swung back and forth.

"Konichiwa, Griffer-kun," The dragon replied, inclining his head as well. "It does my heart good to see you in good health. I have heard of the return of Voldermort and his Death Eaters. I am glad to see you alive and well."

"Suck Chin-sama, this is Harry Potter and his friends. Harry, Hermione, Ron, this is Suck Chin. He is the Representative of Japan and China," Griffer said. Harry translated for Ron, fumbleing around with the Japanese words included in Griffer and Suck Chin's speech.

"Harry-san. I am pleased to meet you, you not only have fame in your lands but in many others as well, including my home land in Japan," Suck Chin said, inclining his head to Harry.

"Bow," Griffer whispered. Harry, looking frightened, bowed at the waist. The dragon smiled at the boy.

"You need not, your fight against the darkness is more than enough to make up for your lack of learning of other cultures. Ah, Griffer, I am afraid you've caught me at a bad time. I was only getting a book to read up on some Haiku Poetry written by some of the ancient Dragons. I'm afraid I must be off," Suck Chin said. A Japanese man walked behind him, carrying a large book.

"Well, that was Suck Chin. Number One of the Council. I'm number Two. Oh well, you can read to your heart's delight," Griffer said. Hermione hugged the Griffin's neck and pratically skipped off into the heart of the library.

"Griffer, can you help me find something?" Harry asked the griffin. A young woman was sitting on a ladder, reading a book. Her raven hair cascaded in a rich braid that trailed over her shoulder. A dragon had curled up around the bace of the ladder with a cat-like look in its slitted eyes. It seemed to say: 'disturb my master and you die'. She had caught Harry's attention because her eyes weren't on the page of the book she was reading, she was staring at Harry. Her hand cupped her mouth and she shut her book with a snap. She leapt down from the ladder and walked over to him. She looked about Harry's age with intelligent eyes, one hazel and the other blue. Ron's jaw had dropped at the leap. It had the impact force to break one's legs or worse.  
"You're good," He commented. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It comes with riding dragons. You have to learn how to take falls from great heights," She replied quickly. "I've heard much of you, Harry Potter, Suck Chin speaks loud enough for all of Britan to hear." Harry couldn't look away from her eyes or perfectly tanned skin.

"Ahhh, I'm happy to see you're in good health, Vanessa . You've grown up," Griffer said with a smile on his face.

"Ah, that happens to humans quicker than Fantastic Beasts. THis is my mount, Death," Vanessa said, motioning to the annoyed dragon.

"Lady, your supposed to be studying for the Council tomorrow, you must know your information," Death said, exasperated. Griffer chuckled as Vanessa sighed. Harry was glad she had finally closed her enchanting eyes.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. See you tomorrow at the counicl. Griffer, Harry, whoever you are," said. She leapt cat-like onto the fifteenth rung of the ladder. It was at least twenty rungs in height. Vanessa climbed the last five and opened her book to the page she was on and began reading for real this time. Harry let out a sight of relief.

"You were saying, Harry? I know this library like my own feathers, what do you need?" The Griffin asked.

"I was wondering if they had anything on the old Rider Druids," Harry replied. Griffer thought for a moment.

"I know where those documents are. Back in the very back. The shadowy corner in the Northern area. They are mostly all in scroll form," Griffer replied.

"Take me there," Harry replied. Griffer nodded and started off. Harry and Ron ran after him. Griffer reached the back of the library near a shelf that was full of dust and cobwebs. Harry felt like he had stepped into an ancient shrine to an unknown god or goddess. Griffer walked slowly and blowed on a candle. A small flame went on and the wick burnt brightly. The flame leapt onto a small track and the area around the shelf. Harry marvled at how one small candle could light an enitre alicove.

"Here you go, Harry. Take your time," Griffer said as he sat on a large cushion. As he sat, a bunch of dust came up and he coughed and sneezed.

"Ron, can you help me? This is a lot of information to get through," Harry said, motioning to the books. Griffer settled down and closed his eyes to sleep. Harry pulled out a dusty old parchment scroll and opened it. At first he thought he would never be able to read it. It was written in ancent rumes, Hermione's area of expertice, but the runes slowly became letters he could read. Aparently, Ron's book had done the same because he had cried out in suprise. Griffer peeked open an eye and chirped contentely.

"That's what they do. All books here have a spell on them to translate themselves into whatever language the reader understands best," Griffer said before letting out a yawn and going to sleep. Harry looked at the scroll, gave a sigh, and began reading.

(A/N: This is some of the scroll Harry's readin, ok)

_I, Sheredan DancingDragon, have begun to copy down the ancient knowlege of the riders for the Archives of the Plaza of the Heroes. Since I am the last of the Druids to know of this most ancient and prestigious art, this is the last document ever to the written. I am a Hippogriff rider of the highest order. My Hippogriff, Jovan, has been like a brother to me. He enables me to understand the language of his fellow beasts. It is only because I have ridden him. Those who have ridden a Fantastic Beast have the knowlege of their laungages.The magicks that they have are very powerful. All of them have the mark of the Farie upon them, especially those of the Council. They are intelligent beyond the others of their race, and that makes them quite exceptional indeed. The Dragon that began the council is the most intelligent. Crystallin is a powerful creature with the mighty power of the dragons but the keen intelligence of humans. There is a great prophecy abo....._

Beyond that the parchment had been burnt. The Druid that had written it had a very large, scrawling handwritting. Harry sighed and reached for another scroll, putting the first away. After several hours, Hermione came and found them with a book underneath her arm.

"Oh my, you two!" She laughted. Harry looked up and so did Ron. Beside Ron was a large stack of Books he had read already. Harry noticed that he himself had been reading all of the scrolls and was on the last one. At his feet, Griffer streached and gave a cat-like yawn.

"Time to go already?" He asked sleepily.

"The librarian says that the doors needed to be locked very soon," Hermione replied. Griffer yawned again.

"Grab whatever you need and come with me," Girffer said. He lead them to a desk where was getting a book checked out to her. She smiled as she passed Harry, clutching a large leather bound book to her chest. Hermione checked out hers and Harry stepped up.

"Ah a Rider Scroll, wise choice, Mr. Potter," She replied as she placed it into a protective case for transport. "Take good care of it. The scrolls fall apart easier than the books." Ron got his book checked out and they all left.

"Do you know where you'll be staying?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't," Harry replied. He started to wonder where he would be sleeping and looked at Griffer. The Griffin smiled.

"I know who you need to see. Hermione, Ron, nice meeting you both," Griffer said, inclining his head. Hermione and Ron waved to Harry and they walked off.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked as Griffer lead him to a building in the Greek/ Roman style. Griffer knocked the door with a paw. It opened to a woman wearing white and her hair was covered with a sheer scarf that had a zebra stripe pattern on it.

"Ah, Lilith. This is Harry Potter, he needs a place to stay the night. My erie isn't the best place for a Sixteen-year old boy," Griffer said with a smile. The woman adressed as Lilith nodded.

"I believe I have the best place for him and it is very near to your nest," Lilith said with a comforting smile. She exited her home and motioned for Harry to follow her. He and Griffer followed her gostly white form. The room she took Harry to was nearly like the Griffindor common room. Harry marvled at it. The bed was in the shape of a Griffin's nest and the room was furnished handsomly with a mahagony desk, a plush armchair, and a mahagony dresser. Lilith stood in the doorway as Harry entered and marveled. Griffer entered and looked out the window.

"I can see my nest from here!" He announced sarcastically. Looking at the thick oak ouside of the widow.

"If there is anyting you require then I will be happy to help you," Lilith said as she bowed and exited. Harry collapsed onto the bed, Griffer leapt up behind him as a pillow and Harry fell asleep with the scent of the griffin. The next morning would be bright and cheerful.

* * *

Check it out! The longest chappy yet. I stole Harry's bed from the Dinotopia book by James Gunry. Can you guess the random cameo? I'll give you a Griffin feather if you can! I'm also running a contestto seeif you can guess who Rune, Asad, and Lilith are.Anyways, Suck Chin is a Chinese FireBall but he's from Japan, ok! Besides, I don't know any Chinese, only some Japanese because my bestest friend is really into Japan and has taught me some of the language. Can I help it if we like the Japanese culture more than Chinese? Replies:

**Insanity of the Owl:** Thanks for your comment! I like to hear it when people like my stories. (tosses ya a bag of Goldfishies) And thank ya for your vote!

**Name Poll Results**

Rebel-1

Talon-1

Puck-0

Mareo- 0

Sadiki- 0

**Name Poll**

Same as last time.

a) Rebel

b)Talon

c)Puck

d)Mareo

or

e)Sadiki

**Comming Soon: **Chapter Five: At the Council!

See ya then everybody!


	5. At the Council

**Black Phoenix**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **YES! IT'S ALL MINE! (gets attacked by J.K's Lawyers.) No, not mine. All OC's are mine unless otherwise stated.

Too much Kinston Trio and Midsummer's Night Dream isn't good for your mental health.... that mixed with Harry Potter is deadly. Do not use medications while driving or operating heavy machinery. Do not mix with other medications you are currently taking, ask your local Trekkie for information. Do not take Midsummer Night's Dream, Harry Potter, or Kingston Trio if you are pregnant, nursing, or may become pregnant. These things aren't for everyone. Discontinue use if you develop other personalities.

Griffer: Don't listen to her; she's on Dr. Pepper for Split Personalities.

DD: Hi!

NS: NO I WILL DO THE TALKING!

Griffer: See what I mean?

* * *

**Chapter Five: At the Council**

Harry awoke because something cold and hard was poking him repeatedly in the side. The young wizard turned over and groaned.

"What do you want Griffer? Do you know what time it is?" He asked, trying to go back to sleep. Griffer refused to stop poking him.

"Come on, Harry! Get up! Your missin the best part of even showing up at the council! It's five minutes before Midnight, for your information," Griffer said. Harry groaned again as he yawned and sat up. Griffer smiled with satisfaction. He had succeeded. Harry put on his glasses and stared into the amber pools that were Griffer's eyes. The griffin looked hyper.

"What am I missing exactly?" Harry asked, pulling on his shoes. He had a feeling he would be needing them.

"The pre-council party! Ever since the first Council there has been a celebration before the actual council begins. It always starts at Midnight! Come on!" Griffer said. He bounded to the door and sat in front of it like a dog waiting to go for a walk. Harry grumbled and went to the door. They walked down the streets and into a large area. The place was packed with Monsters, Humans, Elves, and other creatures Harry had never seen or heard of before. Not once or twice but many a time, Harry heard some call out to Griffer. He was either well known or well like. Harry, not wanting to be noticed, accidentally bumped into Vanessa.

"Vanessa," Was all he was able to say. Her eyes had captured him again. She chuckled and looked away.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. Please, call me Nessa. I almost believed that you weren't coming. It wouldn't have been the same without another human that I knew here," She said. She motioned to the crowd around them.

"Well, Griffer seems to have abandoned me," Harry said with a smile.

"He's really popular from what I've heard. Everyone wants to see him or even talk with him. Some say that he is quite wise," Vanessa said.

"He's really funny and strong. Why do you think that it wouldn't be as fun if I wasn't here?" Harry asked, curious.

"I pray thee, gentle mortal, sing again. Mine ear is much enamored of thy note. So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape. And thy fair virtue's force perforced doth move me on the first view to say, to swear, I love thee" Vanessa replied, quoting Queen Titannia from "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Harry soon forgot what he was going to say because a might dragon appeared on the stage. He leaned back on his rear legs and sturdied himself with his wings. He was a shade of blue that was close to purple with green and magenta on his wings and face. He motioned for silence and the crowd quickly quieted.

"Once, before the council, this plaza was the forgery of jealousy among our kindreds and never, since the middle summer's spring, could they meet on hill, in dale, forest or mead, by paved fountain, or by rushy brook, or in the beached margent of the sea, to dance their ringlets to the whistling wind, but with their brawls they hast disturbed their own sport. Therefore the winds, piping to them in vain, as in revenge, sucked up from the sea contagious fogs, which fell upon the land had every pelting river made so proud that they overborned their continents. The ox, therefore, stretched his yoke in vain the ploughman lost his sweat, and he green corn rotted ere his you attained a beard. The fold stood empty in the drowned field, and the crows were fattened on the murrain flock. The nine-men's-morris was filled up with mud, and the quaint mazes in the wanton green for lack of tread were undistinguishable. The human mortals wanted their winter here. No night is now with hymn or carol blessed. Therefore the moon, the governess of floods, pale in her anger, washed all the air, that the rheumatic diseases were abound. And thorough this distemperature we saw the seasons alter: hoary-headed frosts, fell in the fresh lap of crimson rose, and in old Hiems' thin and icy crown an odorous chaplet of sweet summer budded, is, as in mockery set. The spring, the summer the chiding autumn, angry winter changed their wonted liveries, and the mazsed world, by their increase, did not know which was which and that same progeny of evils came from our debate, from our dissention! We were their parents and originals! Only one of the kindreds saw what was born of our conflict. The wise elves, who had been the true rulers of the world since the beginning, saw that our mortal counterparts were suffering from the meaningless debate we, the greater kindreds, began. The creation of the council became the greatest event in the history of the world. It is marked every time we assemble to show the world that we are stronger united. But because of this, humans feared us. The Plaza was once again a battleground. Humans tried to take it from us but we kept up our battle and won. Now humans are excluded from the council, except on rare occasions. This meeting, the Three thousand and twentieth, marks the return of true humans to the Plaza. Before we only allowed the Werewolf and Baskalisk representatives. Now we welcome four humans who have done the unthinkable, they have begun the return of the riders. Be kind and courteous to them. Nod to them elves, and do them courtesies should you come across them. This goes out to all members present, they are under my protection. Heaven help he who should attempt to hurt them," the Dragon said. He finished with a mighty roar. Harry never noticed that Griffer had sneaked beside him.

"Crystallin really knows how to start the parties with a bang. He's been using the same basic speech for a long while now. We are all impressed each time for some reason. This is the first time in over three hundred years that humans have attended the council, representing their own race. It's an honor to be under his protection," Griffer said.

"So that is Crystallin, I was wondering when I'd get to see him," Vanessa said as the dragon left the stage. It was not occupied by someone very familiar: Sirena.

'What's she doing here?" Harry asked with hatred in his eyes. Griffer snorted.

"Sirena's the entertainment. She's not always sitting in her forest. She represents forest elves here at the council," Griffer said. He didn't sound discussed in the least. What surprised Harry the most what that Jamal was on stage with her. He quickly kissed her knuckles and together they began a song.

_"Come one! Come all! _

_Hear the history and romance!_

_Hear the song and dance our dance!_

_Ancient Moonlight rivalries_

_Are laid aside tonight!_

_It allows for a regular plight!_

_Bringing together, _

_the most unlikely of lovers._

_Bringing the best of friends_

_and the worst of enemies. _

_Into close contact that no one every thought possible!_

_Ancient scribes call it spells,_

_We call it love!_

_We call it friendship!_

_We call it honor!_

_We call it the Council!_

_They don't call us heroes for nothing. _

_We bring spirits and charms in the air_

_With Pixie and Dragon,_

_Griffin and Unicorn!_

_Centaur and Human!_

_Elf and Imp!_

_Man and beast!_

_Take your pick! _

_We don't care!" _

"I can't believe their actually working together. The last time they met they were enemies," Harry said, Griffer laughed.

"They're engaged. It's natural for most elves to be somewhat hostile to one another around mortals like you and Josh. Sirena is kinda annoying as well," Griffer replied.

"Oh well, as long as they don't pull out swords and start killing each other on stage," came a voice from behind them. Harry and Vanessa turned to face Crystalin. The dragon smiled at them. Harry felt small and insignificant in the shadow of the impressive beast.

"King Crystalin, how good to see you again," Griffer said with a bow. The dragon inclined his head and turned to Harry.

"Yes, Harry Potter. I was wondering when I would be graced with your presence. May I have a word alone with you. We'll have no other chance once the council starts," Crystallin said.

"I guess," Harry replied with a shrug. Crystallin motioned for Harry to follow and they left Vanessa and Griffer behind. Crystallin and Harry walked into a circular arena with an outcropping in the center. Crystallin stopped and turned to face Harry.

"I have come to understand that you are here to request help from the Fantastic Beasts that seem to be one of the causes of your problems. Am I correct?" Crystalin asked.

"Yes, my school, Hogwarts, is under siege from Nundus and other Fantastic Beasts that seem to be in the service of Voldermort," Harry said. He half expected Crystallin to cringe but the name didn't have any effect over him. He was, after all, the King of Dragons and was afraid of very few things.

"Yes, I understand that. What I wanted to talk to you about is your Heritage. You are the only person in five hundred years that has dared to look at the documents of the Riders. Why does this topic interest you?" Crystalin asked.

"While we were traveling here, I fell into a hole created by an earthquake. There I met a man dressed in a red cloak. He took me into another chamber where there was a huge carving, telling the story of the riders to me. Afterwards I was curious as to why," Harry said. The dragon closed his ice-blue eyes.

"Harry Potter, the son of James Potter, I have seen much in my five thousand years of life and never, since the time of the Egyptians and the rise of Magic, has anyone been the most interesting person. Your story is long and complex and I know much of it. Godrick Griffindor didn't understand why he placed Griffins on Hogwart's grounds but he was fulfilling an age old prophecy by doing so. Once you have accepted your destiny then your power will be full and the next cycle of evil will come. You and your fellows will be the only ones who can stop it. I can not say any more on this matter because, as will all great heroes, you must find it yourself. Go back to the celebration and do not let my words lay upon your heart. Ponder them when your school is safe once more," Crystalin said. He turned and walked away. Harry stood there, stunned for a moment. He shook his head and headed Crystalin's words. When he got back Vanessa pulled him to the front of the crowd.

"They've convinced Griffer and some others to sing something!" She said over the roar of the crowd. Griffer stood on the stage, smiling.

"_A pair of new shoes with matching laces," _began Josh

_"A permanent box at sheep's head races," Griffer added._

_"A porcelain tub with boilin water," Ricky added, smiling._

_"A Saturday nigh with the Mayor's daughter!" Shadowbane finished._

_"Look at me! I'm the king of New York! Suddenly, I'm respectable, starin right at ya, lousy with stature!" Griffer continued. _

_"Nobbin with all the muckity-mucks, I'm blowin my dough and going deluxe!" Josh sang, stepping in front of Griffer_

_"And dere I be, ain't I pretty! It's my city! I'm the King of New York!" Griffer retorted, jumpin in front of Josh this time._

_"A courtory suit with fitted knickers," Josh began._

_"A mesane seat to see the flickers!" Ricky added._

_"Havana cigars that cost a quarter!" Jamal said, kissing his fingers. _

_"An editor's desk for the star reporter!" Shadowbane replied, looking a Jamal_

_"Tip your hat he's the King of New York!" The monsters and Josh sang, pointing at Jamal._

_"How bout that! I'm the king of New York!" Jamal sang, shrugging._

_"In nothin flat! He'll be coverin Brooklyn to Trenton, our man Denton!" The Gang sang._

_"Makin the headline out of a hunch!" Josh began._

_"Protectin the weak!" Jamal added.  
"And payin for lunch!" Griffer continued, to much laughter. _

_"When I'm at bat! Strong men crumble!" Jamal said, puffing his chest out._

_"Proud yet humble," Griffer said, whacking Jamal on the back._

_"He's/I'm the King of New York! gotta be either dead or dreamin, just look at that pape with my face beamin, tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it! But I was a star for one whole minute!" sang Jamal and the gang. There was a musical interlude at this point!_

_"Startin now! I'm the king of New York!" _the gang sang.

_"Ain't ya heard! I'm the king of New York!" _Jamal sang.

_"Holy Cow! It's a miracle, Pulitzer's cryin, Weasel he's diein! flashpots are shootin bright as the sun, I'm one high falutin son of a gun! Don't ask me how, fortune found me! Fate just crowned me! Now I'm king of New York! Look and see! Once a piker, now a striker! I'm the King of New York! Victory! Front page story! Guts and glory! I'm the King of New York_!" The gang said, giving the song it's "big finish". Everyone present clapped to where it rang out all over the Plaza. After the song, there were two more hours of celebration. Then Griffer was back on stage.

"Alas, the celebration must end. But not before one last song. The solo of a Griffin. Tomorrow morning, all council members and Human guests must arise and be ready for the council which will begin at Ten o'clock sharp and will break for lunch at Noon, come back at one, and finally adjourn at Five. If the business is unresolved the council will begin at the same time on the next day. With that said, maestro," Griffer said. A flute began slowly with a piano and violin slowly joining it.  
_"Ah for those carefree days,_

_that have long passed._

_Nothing here to remind us,_

_and the dream never lasts, _

_With trouble ahead, _

_innocence behind._

_Shadows abound,_

_Fears always in mind._

_Though we know not when_

_peace of mind will come again._

_It's a dangerous game,_

_like playing with flame._

_Why do we continue? _

_There's much to do with hate,_

_but more to do with love,_

_This game we play with fate,_

_fluttering like a captive dove,_

_Struggleing for freedom_

_for those we do care for_

_and truly trust. _

_All our heart_

_all our mind,_

_with our songs,_

_and our times. _

_Takes on life, _

_worry not,_

_forget your sport_

_and your spot. _

_Take it slow_

_take your time, _

_none of us here, _

_will care to mind._

_For we do this so_

_so worry ways we do not go._

_Our power over fate, _

_is nothing but the absence of hate._

_And our time we forget_

_with the time we save_

_on worrying not,_

_we use to find_

_a better spot. _

_In the sun, _

_by the moon,_

_near the sea,_

_or in a spoon. _

_Heart's ablaze, _

_with their willpower, _

_like a spirit, _

_containing their wildflowers._

_Fail not, _

_rider's son." _

The things Harry didn't notice while Griffer's song was sung was Vanessa laying her head on his shoulder, the pair of them conducting their own version of a slow dance, and the passage of time. For some reason, Griffer's song contained a magical spell that nearly stopped the flow of time for all present. Tears flowed from eyes that had been dry. Loves and married couples were standing much closer than the were before the song. Jamal was hugging Sirena from behind. The thunderstorm of clapping for Griffer was what brought Harry and Vanessa out of their small trance.

"Time for us to go until tomorrow, Harry," Vanessa whispered into his ear. He caught every word, even over the din of the crowd.

"I wish this night would never end," Harry replied. If Vanessa hadn't of been in his arms he would have seen the smile that crossed her face. It was one of agreement.

_'So do I,' _Vanessa thought. She slipped out of his embrace and faced him. "Harry Potter, although I have only know you for a single day, I have to say that.." But what ever she had wanted to say was cut off by Griffer coming up to them.

"Come on, Harry, time to blow this Popsicle stand," Griffer announced. He had gone from his serious stage mode to his usual carefree one. He was smiling, oblivious to the fireworks between Harry and Vanessa.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said, quietly. Vanessa smiled and pecked him on the cheek before she turned and went to find Death. Griffer gave Harry a sly look.

"You dog," The griffin said quickly before they went back to Harry's quarters. Harry was so tired that all he did was take off his glasses and fall onto the beg and go back to sleep. Griffer crawled up under his head and went back to sleep as before.

Vanessa was in her quarters, starring at the full moon outside. Things were heavy on her mind, things that had been left unsaid, the chemistry that had come between herself and Harry during Griffer's song was the strongest feelings she had ever had for a man. She sighed and crawled into her bed.

"Why couldn't I just tell him what I felt, why did I hesitate and use Titannia's words?" She asked to the darkness around her. She sighed and went to sleep, the night keeping her secrets.

At Hogwarts, things weren't much better. Ginny and Neville hadn't made any progress with their "rescue attempt". They had used Ryoko's owl to send a message to Remus. He was the only order member they knew was available at the moment. Adrian was making life an all-time low for the students, the house elves had all been enslaved for the Death Eaters and they had barely any time to make the student's anything to eat. The Professors were all fairing the same. MaGonagall was being interrogated night and day but she would not spill a single secret. When Adrian was to the point of cursing her to hell, a message came for him in his magic mirror.

"The council will begin tomorrow at Ten o'clock. At the Noon lunch I will inform you of their progress. Knowing the council, it will be the next day before the decide anything. They never let unfinished business ever go till the next meeting. That's the beauty of them, they keep going until a decision is made. The record for a meeting was three months over a simple border dispute between Griffins and Dragons," said the messenger. Adrian smiled.

"The council will have a time considering Kanu Bastet's loyalty to King Crystalin," Adrian laughed. He himself had been to the council on two occasions. He was then forbidden from ever attending a meeting.

"I will contact you tomorrow, the traditional celebration has just ended and I must be on time for the meeting," the messenger replied. Adrian nodded and the mirror once again reflected it's owner's face.

"Well, we'll see what comes of the meeting," Adrian said as he laughed.

"Good morning honey," Griffer said into Harry's ear. The young wizard woke up with a start and fell off the bed. Griffer laughed long and hard.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked, trying to get up off the ground. He put his glasses on and the Golden griffin was still lying on the bed, his front paws crossed most cat-like. He was smiling as usuall.

"First and foremost, I wanted to see the look on your face, second, if I hadn't, we will be late for the council. It's eight o'clock. That gives us a hour and a half for breakfast, twenty minutes to get ready, ten minutes to get to the council amphitheater, and ten to greet my fellows before the council starts," Griffer explained as he leapt of the bed and stretched. At that moment, Lilith walked in carrying a tray. She smiled at them and set the tray down on the desk. Griffer leapt for it and took the haunch of deer that was on it into a corner to much in silence. Lilith busied herself with looking through the dresser in the corner. She pulled out a blood-red shirt with gold trim around the neck and sleeves, earth-brown pants, and a pair of black leather boots. She set them out with a large medallion for Griffer.

"Harry, I believe these will fit you quite well. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask," Lilith said as she handed the clothing and boots to Harry and left with a small bow. Griffer was munching happily. The Griffin paused and looked up a Harry.

"Are you ready for the council today?" He asked, swallowing.

"I guess so," Harry replied, still looking over the clothing.

"You wont' have to do a lot of speaking, I'll handle most of it," Griffer said. "That clothing is the garb of the ancient riders. They still keep some in stock here at the Plaza." Harry looked at the clothing again.

"Why would she bring me this? I'm no rider," Harry said as he went to see what Lilith had brought. Juice, Bacon, toast, and fruit were all laid out in separate dishes and jugs. Harry munched on the bacon.

"Ancient tradition. Depending upon the monster your represent or rode you wore certain colors. Griffin riders wore red and gold, Hippogriff riders wore steel gray or black; Dragon Riders wore blue, green, silver, or black; and most women wore white, but the privileged few that rode Unicorns had silver trim on their neck, sleeves, and belts," Griffer explained. Harry nodded. After they finished eating, Griffer put on the medallion and Harry donned the Garb of the Griffin Rider. The clothing fit perfectly and the boots were the correct size. Griffer chucked at the change in his friend's appearance. Even Harry's hair seemed to straighten itself up some for the occasion. Harry and Griffer set out for the Council at Nine fifty they set out. Harry ran into Ron, Hermione, and Vanessa. Hermione was in the garb of women while Vanessa wore the garb of a dragon rider, and Ron wore earth brown clothing.

"The garb of a page," Vanessa explained. "Because you've never ridden a Fantastic Beast." They all set out for the Amphitheater that Crystalin had taken Harry to the night before. It was filled with creatures of all shapes and sizes. As they passed, some greeted Griffer.

"Pyralis, you have gotten much more beautiful since the last time I saw you," Griffer said to a Phoenix. From the look on its face it seemed she wasn't flattered by Griffer's comment at all. After the pleasantries were over, Crystallin motioned for silence. He stood on the outcropping and all creatures in the amphitheater were quiet. You could hear a pin drop as Crysallin motioned to Jabaar, who had parchment in front of him, a quill, and several bottles of ink. He was obviously the scribe.

"The Three-Thousandth and Twentieth meeting of the Council has begun. We, the Greater Kindreds, have come together once again to unite and discuss the problems presented before us. In this meeting we welcome back the Lesser Kindred, Humans, to our council to take part and present to us their problem. First on our agenda is the trouble of Nundus on the Grounds of Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As we all know, this school has been under council protection since its founding long ago. Little over a week ago it was overrun mercilessly by agents of Voldermort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it has come to my attention that creatures that are represented by this council are partially to blame for this breech of trust. Kanu Baset, if you please," Crystallin. A Nundu stood and leapt onto the out cropping that Crystallin had occupied a moment before.

"Crystallin and all present, renegade Nundus are the ones who decided to work with the Dark Lord to take control of Hogwarts. We have been fighting long and hard to get them under control but they always seem to escape our control," Kanu said, handing his head.

"Aren't many Nundus renegade? Your entire race thrives on deceit and lies. They willingly attack humans when given the chance," Came a deep voice of a Rhino-like creature in a seat across the amphitheater.

"Ravi, I will not tolerate such an outburst in the council," Crystallin said. The creature addressed at Ravi fumed and quieted.

"Our race is very loose in our ways, many of us attack humans," Kanu began.

"Then why did two of your kind attack Harry Potter on Hogwarts grounds?" Griffer asked loudly with his eyes blazing.

"We are not all as grounded in our ways as your kind, Griffindor. Some of us are still savage," Kanu replied.

"Savage? More like barbaric!" Came the voice of a large, Golden Buffalo.

"Nashashuk! You should understand the rules here most of all," Crystallin said. The Buffalo quieted. Harry had noticed that the council, no matter how easily they acted around one another, were tense towards other races. No matter what type of act many of them put forward, they all seemed ready to attack the creature next to them. "Griffindor Goldfeather, please step forward and give the council your testimony." Kanu went back to his place as Griffer took to the outcropping.

"My fellow council members and Human friends. The Grounds of Hogwarts have been breached by many a creature. When I was there I saw that Nundus chased Harry Potter, I'm positive that I do not need to tell you his story, and I knew that there was some inner corruption going on. Besides the Nundus, I also noticed a few Manticores and Chimeras on another flight that night. Hogwarts has been the home to many students over the years as well as the home of my pride. None there have the power or connections to tell someone of the corruption that would be felt by the council when creatures would attack a peaceful school under Council protection. I regret to say that there is a spy in our mist," Griffer said to gasps all around.

* * *

Mwahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! This is the longest chapter yet. Ok, the Song "King of New York" isn't mine. But the other two are my own composition. Griffer's uber-long song was inspired by "Inspiration (The Blank Page)" from the Lifescapes CD: Inspiration. The fist song sung by Sirena and Jamal wasn't inspired by anything save the need for a song. Talon's pulled ahead in the name pole! Ok, here are the replies to the reviews: 

Dark Pixie: You know how much I love you right now, right?

DawnRising: Was this quick enough for you?

**Name Poll Results**

Rebel-1

Talon-3

Puck-0

Mareo- 0

Sadiki- 1

**Name Poll**

Same as last time.

a) Rebel

b)Talon

c)Puck

d)Mareo

or

e)Sadiki

**Coming Soon!:** Chapter Six: The Griffin and the Spy


	6. The Griffin and the Spy

**Black Phoenix**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, not mine. All originals belong to me unless otherwise stated.

Whoot! Chapter Six is here! There's a spy in our mist! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ok, for once, I really have nothing to say. Let's go!

"Float on by, floaty, floaty, floaty."- Flit, The Wish List, Eion Coffner.

* * *

Last time: 

"I regret to say that there is a spy in our mist."- Griffer

* * *

Chapter Six: The Griffin and the Spy

The council broke into immediate chaos. Harry stuffed his fingers in his ears because of the many roars, screeches, and overall noise the council as making at Griffer's speech. It was the noisiest thing Harry had ever heard besides the World Quiddich Cup. He saw that Hermione had clapped her hands over her ears as well as Ron. Vanessa had her eyes closed and she was mouthing something. Finally, a bright blue flame shot up. The council was quiet once again. Harry saw that Crystallin was once again on the outcropping.

"This will not be tolerated! Let the griffin speak," Crystalin said. The council settled back down as Griffer sighed.

"I repeat, there is a spy among us. We must find him and take action before he realizes that we are onto his trail," Griffer said. Before he could continue he was interrupted by Nashashuk.

"Why should we believe you? You Griffins have always felt that you rule over the sky and earth just because of your blending," He said, stomping a hoof on the ground.

"I don't say this because I'm a Griffin, I say this because I am a feeling, thinking member of this council. Isn't that why we started this council? So that we can govern ourselves without the Mortal's Ministry mucking things up? I say that we have a spy in our mist because there is one, weather you believe me or not. This spy must have insider knowledge. Humans have won wars by forgetting their petty differences and working together, why don't we take a leaf out of their book, eh? We have been bickering over senseless topics when we should have been working together as an entire unit from the start!" Griffer said. The whole Amphitheater was silent. His words had an effect as they rang throughout the area. They quieted hearts and made minds start contemplating. Suddenly, a man who Harry had never seen before, stood.

"Griffindor is right. Humans have only won over us because they banned together. We are just as intelligent as they are, why don't we put our knowledge to better use? If Griffindor were to ask anything, I would gladly give my approval," The man said.

"Alan Randolf, Werewolf representative," Vanessa whispered into Harry's ear. He passed it on to Hermione who passed it on to Ron.

"Alan and Griffindor are right. We shouldn't be battling over senseless differences that have plagued our kind for thousands of years. The idea of this Council was to unite our Kindreds, not divide them. We will break for lunch at this time," Crystallin said. The council members slowly filed out as Griffer came back up to the group.

"Well, I've given them a lot to think over during Lunch," Griffer said. Up close he looked like he had been sweating while on the hot seat.

"You were great. A true politician if I ever saw one," Hermione complemented, Griffer smiled and bowed his head.

"They don't seem to keen to just sit and talk," Ron said. Even with his impairment of "hearing" he still understood what was going on. Hermione had kept up a running commentary for him.

"No, we never have. It's worse than the American Senate sometimes. Especially when someone gets into a rant. They keep going and going until they've gotten their point across at least fifty times. Anyways, I'm starved!" Griffer said. Lilith had put out a spread for them alone in a large basket. They all sat down at a spot near a fountain and ate.

"When will the council decide on what action to take?" Vanessa asked as she ate some slices of an apple.

"Hopefully during the afternoon session. If not we'll meet again tomorrow. I hope it doesn't, but if Nashashuk, Ravi, Larkin, and Janus give their opinions on the matter it might be next Tuesday before anything happens," Griffer replied.

"Nashashuk wasn't too happy during the meeting," Hermione said. Ron, Vanessa, and Harry could only nod in agreement.

"Nashashuk SunRay isn't known for his patience or cheerful personality. He's a Re'em from the North American plains. Native American shawmen are always after him," Griffer said.

"Of course, Ravi seems to be made along the same lines. Erumpents always get on my nerves. All they want to do is stick their horns in things and explode them," Vanessa added, crossing her arms.

"And if Janus Windvoice or Larkin Silverweb get the urge to start ranting, Isis save us all," Jamal said, plopping down between Harry and Griffer. "Honestly, I just finished finalizing the Minutes of Meeting for the morning session and never in my lifetime did I expect to write something with so many speeches packed full of loathing for their fellow council members. Although, that was brilliant deduction, my dear Griffer."

"Well, it's a dirty job, but someone has to do it," Griffer replied. Jamal grabbed whatever was closest to him and ate gratefully.

"Any clues to who the spy is?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you. I need to discuss it in private with Crystallin before we release the name to the council. Speaking of which, I have to go to see him right now, ta ta all," Griffer said. He got up and bounded off.

"Real help he is. How do you put up with him?" Vanessa asked.

"Extreme patience and willpower. Or as one Mad-Eye Moody once said: CONSTANT VIGALENCE!" Harry replied. The group laughed at Harry's impersonation of Mad-Eye. One o'clock came too soon for the group. They all went back to the Amphitheater and sat back at the places they had during the morning session. The talk died down when Crystalin and Griffer emerged from the closed off area.

"When we left there was talk of a spy. Neither Griffer nor I have come to a decision about who the spy is but his purpose is clear, he wishes to destroy our council from the inside out. As with all councils, the floor is now open for comment from our fellow members," Crystallin said as Griffer came back to sit with the gang. Immediately, Nashashuk was the first to stand to comment.

"How can a simple request for help turn into a spy? I thought we call came to decide weather the Nundus were still loyal to the council or not? We always seem to get way off of topic at the meetings," He said before he could continue, he was cut off by someone in the back of the Amphitheater.

"That is the point of a council, you address all aspects of a problem before dealing with it. Did you ever stop to consider what kind of information that a spy could leak out? The defense of Hogwarts, the layout of the Plaza, from where the Plaza gets its water are all prime examples. Each of them are valuable to an enemy, why would you want that kind of information plastered over Muggle databases or a wizard's book?" Josh asked. Harry turned and saw the young wizard leaning against one of the columns by the entrance. He had forgotten about Josh, the man seemed to disappear at the oddest of times.

"Joshua Brightblaze, welcome to the Council again. I was wondering when we would hear from you," Crystallin said, inclining his head.

"I felt like you all needed some logic. Besides, you needed someone to tug at Nashashuk's chains," Josh replied as he came and sat next to Ricky and Shadowbane. Some laughed at this statement and others took to the offensive.

"Ay, Josh, you speak like a true representative," said the hippogriff that Harry assumed was Janus. "But, if we are to do anything we must use action, not words. We have to stop sitting here in this council and attack. Hogwarts is losing more sanity every moment we linger longer."

"What hassss Hogwartssss ever done for ussss? Dumbledor may be a friend of ssssome of you, but not all of ussss are assss partial to him assss Cryssstalin or Griffindor!" Came the voice of a man. He must have been spending to much time with snakes because he hissed his S's.

"Old Falco Tunai, oh he makes me angry," Griffer said, narrowing his eyes and backing his ears. "He's the Representative of Baskalisks, thus the Acid Green clothing."

"Hogwarts is the home to some here! Why shouldn't we help them?" Ricky asked, standing for the first time.

"I recall that you are quite partial to many of the students, Richard, you even allow yourself to get caught by the 'Care of Magical Creatures' teachers. And you call yourself a Fantastic Beast, you're no more Fantastic than a tick buried in my hide!" Ravi said with disgust in his voice. That led much more yelling and some Obscenities from Alan, Josh, Jamal, and, to Harry's surprise, Vanessa. Crystallin once again shot blue flame into the air.

"Gentlemen! Ladies! This is not the battlefield! This is the council! If any of you wish to battle I suggest getting out of my sight right now! You all call yourselves Fantastic Beasts but none of you are not as Fantastic as you believe to be! Your acting against one another like the Death Eaters who have tried to take over the magical world! Why, you are all acting just like many a Muggle in their governments!" Crystalin roared at the bewildered council. They had never seen him this angry at them. "Now, if you all insist, we can pursue this brawl to it's final stupidity OR we can settled down and get this over with, and please, Ravi, no more insults. That goes for all of you as well!" The council settled back down as Crystallin laid back down on the outcropping.

"Hogwarts may not be my home, but I, for one, have always been a great supporter of Dumbledor. If his school is in trouble, I will rally together all of my kind and we will march on and take the Death Eaters, no matter what the cost," Said a little Green creature that looked a bit like Lando.

"That's Eric Asguard, the Representative of the Erklings. Good guy, just not very tall," Griffer supplied to the group.

"That's good and all, but I want some proof that we're not wasting our time," Nashashuk said. Harry was sure that if he had arms then they would have been crossed.

"Unfortunately, our arguing has taken up all of our time and we must now adjourn. Tomorrow we will settle this matter once and for all," Crystalin said. The council swiftly dispersed.

"Well, tomorrow is judgment day, hopefully," Griffer said as the group walked out and into the plaza.

"I can't believe that we've caused all this trouble over our school," Hermione said, hanging her head.

"It's ok, we want to hear about this kind of stuff, we want to help you Wizards whenever we can," Griffer replied, smiling. Hermione gave him a weak smile in return.

"Well nothing went as planned, Crystallin does have a way of crowd control, doesn't he?" Jamal asked, running up and throwing his arms around Harry and Griffer's necks.

"So that was Ravi and Nashashuk's true colors, they're impressive speakers. I was surprised that Crystallin could get everyone under control that quickly, " Harry said.

"He has to have some power, otherwise he wouldn't be a good Council Head, would he? I mean, being the King of Dragons has its responsibilities, doesn't it?" Vanessa asked.

"I didn't know that Dragons needed a king," Ron said. Vanessa looked taken aback. Harry felt that if she had been right next to him then she would have slapped him across the face once or twice.

"The Dragons always have had a king, you just never hear about it from the Ministry. They keep a lot of things about us under wraps. They don't want their precious 'Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures' to break down in tears for a Creature which they want everyone to believe doesn't have any conscious or feelings," Jamal said. Griffer snorted, he looked appalled at the mention of the Committee that was nearly responsible for Buckbeak's death.

"Why don't they want us to know?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Well, many fear that it will bring about the Return of the Riders. They don't want that happening now, do they. If the riders ever come back, they might give rights to those that the Ministry wants to keep under foot. Like my Kindred's smaller cousins, the House Elves, they were originally very helpful creatures that had wills of their own and chose who they served. If they didn't like the family that they were serving, they would go find another family to help. Then the Dark Elves decided it would be fun to let out the secret to enslaving the House Elves. Take away their proper clothing and personal effects and they will serve faithfully to get them back," Jamal said. Hermione's eyes seemed to twinkle, here was someone who shared her idea of House Elf Fairness.

"Ah, Jamal, you've made a mistake in mentioning House Elves. Hermione's a one-woman army when it comes to House Elf Fairness," Ron said. Hermione promptly hit him upside the head. The group laughed at it.

"Well, it appears that someone finally shares my views of Elf Rights," Hermione replied looking at Jamal like he was the most handsome thing in the world.

"Of course, the Ministry chooses to ignore the Creatures upon whose backs that their government was shaped," Griffer said with a snort.

"The Ministry is really messed up right now," Harry added, shaking his head. That night, Harry continued on his scroll while Griffer went to speak with Jamal. He was nearly finished when a knock came on his door. He opened it just a crack to see who it was.

"It's ok, Harry. Just me, Josh, I'm not going to attack. I want to talk to you," He said, leaning on the doorframe. Harry opened the door all the way and let Josh in.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed. Josh took the chair opposite.

"Griffer really did shock the council into stupidity when he revealed that there was a spy. I probably could have guessed by the way those Nundus were on Hogwarts grounds and that they got there undetected. The spy must have recently joined the ranks of Lord Voldermort. Cleaver, don't you think?" Josh said.

"I don't like any supporter of Voldermort's, no matter who they were or are. The Death Eaters have caused me to much grief to just let them off easily," Harry replied.

"So much hate from such a young boy," Josh said. It was more thinking out loud than anything else.

While Josh and Harry were talking, Griffer and Jamal were discussing the same topic as they strolled in the night air.

"So, who are you placing the blame on?" Jamal asked as he and Griffer walked down the quiet lanes of the plaza.

"Do you remember the imp? I'm thinking it might be him," Griffer replied, focusing on the ground in front of him.

"That small creature? I knew he was mischievous but never once did I believe that he would work with the dark side?" Jamal replied. Suddenly, the Imp in question jumped in, angry.

"What do you think me is? Some common Doxy? Me would never, ever serve Voldybutt or leak secrets to him?" The imp said, spitting to one side.

"Well, if you aren't the spy, then who is?" Griffer asked.

"Everyone believes that the imp is the spy, Griffer told us and we think it's true," Harry said, Josh looked offended in some way.

"That thing, a spy? Ha! He's not the spy, I am!" Josh replied. Harry's eyes widened in fear as Josh stood up. "And I will take you back to Hogwarts so Voldermort can take control completely!"

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! Cliffy! Was this one hell of a twist or what? Unfortunately, I'm not very happy right now, even if it is after Christmas, and that's the reason for the shortness of this chapter. Why, my nephew has "taken" something from me. His birthday is December 31st and when he was here on December 25th he was watching the first Star Wars DVD. He came back the next day and my mother GAVE HIM MY STAR WARS TRILLOGY! "Fortunately", I've still got the DVD of "A New Hope" we forgot to put it back in the case and we all, uh, failed to mention it. So, not I have it locked away in my "Pirate Treasure" chest, I feel so evil!!! In any case, who amoung us has played "Age of Mythology" with the Titans Expansion? I have and it's the best thing in the world! Especially when I killed a whole society with just my Egyptian BirdieTitan! 

Well, there were no reviews for Chapter Five so I'll just quote Sara Brown from "Guys and Dolls" and kindly ask you to review: "I wish you would say something. I've got to know what your thinking!"

**Name Poll Results**

Well, the poll's closed with Talon as the winner. Expect to see its bearer sometime soon! Thanks to everyone who voted! Ok, I don't have a poll, BUT there's something even better! Black Phoenix's sequel needs a Title. See guidelines below.

****

New Title Contest Guidelines

Must be at least Two Words, these words cannot contain: Black or Phoenix. It has to have a connection to either the Riders, the Council, or the Fall of Voldie. It can not contain: "Harry Potter and", because that's been used five million times. So, give me your best! My secret panel of judges will decide and the results will be announced in the last chapter of: Black Phoenix.

**Coming Soon:** Chapter Seven: Betrayal, and the Council is at it Again!


	7. Betrayal

**Black Phoenix**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Lemme see, I have one set of Hardback Harry Potter Books 1-5, I have paperback set of Harry Potter 1-5, DVDs of the three movies, the soundtrack for the first Harry Potter Movie, all five of the books on tape, and that's about it. All OCs are mine unless otherwise stated.

Black Phoenix is winding down. I love twists and turns, especially when it's in a story like this! I'm planning on two, maybe three, more chapters after this one and then I'll move on to the sequel. After that story the fun part begins! We get to see more rider stuff!

On a Darker note, I wish that &#ing flamer left their name so I could really rant! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! I'm on, what, my twentieth run through the Harry Potter Series while awaiting the sixth book! Harry Potter has been the only thing that has kept me "normal" through Vacations, slow summers, breaks, and school itself! This is one hell of a bad year for me. FLAMERS SHOULD GO ROT IN HELL! (turns into a half-dragon/ half-human creature and breaths fire on all flamers, then turns back with a hollow, demented look on) With that task completed I can rightfully take my place in the Dragon's Heaven.

Griffer: It's the Apple Cider talking (blows out the flame that's on his tail)

* * *

Last time:

"That thing, a spy? Ha! He's not the spy, I am."- Josh

* * *

Chapter Seven: Betrayal

Harry pulled out his wand but Josh was faster.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Josh shouted as Harry's wand soared out of his hand. Josh caught it expertly. He was smiling evilly.

"You're not defeating me that easily," Harry said, preparing to take Josh on barehanded. The wizard before him laughed.

"You've no hope without a wand, boy! Lord Voldemort will take control of the wizarding world and I will have my reward for bringing you to him," Josh said. Thick ropes appeared and tied Harry tightly to where he couldn't do anything. Helplessly he toppled over and hit the floor hard. Josh walked over and loomed over him. "Funny really, all those times that we were together you never once suspected that I might be a double-crosser. Not even that idiot of a Light Elf, Jamal, suspected me. Griffer was also too stupid to see anything beyond that big beak of his."

The Griffin and Light Elf in question sneezed at the same time Josh insulted them. They looked at one another and shrugged.

"Uh, Jamal, who's guarding Harry?" Griffer asked. The pair stood silently for a moment then they both turned and ran to Harry's quarters.

-------------

"_Crucio!" _Josh said. Harry's body was wrapped in pain from the curse. He withered in agony and yelled out all of his injury. Josh's laugher was intermingled with the screams.

"You, why are you working for Voldemort? When I met you, you seemed like a normal person," Harry asked, quietly. Josh laughed, it wasn't filled with the fun of before but cool hatred and malice.

"My parents both left me on my own when they realized that I had magic. Never took a liking to the fact I was a wizard. The only thing that kept me alive back then was my hatred for them and the grief that they cased me. Jamal was the unlucky one that found me and decided that he was in need to a new challenge. When I graduated from Hogwarts I made myself a promise that I wouldn't sleep until all the muggles, as well as my parents, were put down like the dogs they are. Voldemort needed new supporters and spies in new fields. I was more than happy to help him get him his goal because it is my goal as well. When he found I had connections in the Council through Griffer and Jamal he leapt at the chance. Adrian, no matter if he used to be in the council, was no use because his connections in the council were dried up when the Dark Elves were banned from it. Their ideas were too radical for Crytallin, but I was still here with Jamal. I had private meetings with Kanu, discovering the locations of the rebel Nundus. I researched the locations of the most deadly Chimeras and Manticores. Hell, I even looked up the spells that would set the rocs free from their immense underground cages in Madagascar. It was all falling into place, until you showed up. At first it seemed like the perfect way to get you back to Hogwarts, take you there myself in the night. Unfortunately, Griffer was by your side and never let you out of that damn Griffin's Gaze charm. He could keep tabs on you even through doors and walls. That Griffin ruined everything. But now he's to busy to save you. He's still thinking that idiot imp is the spy. I'm afraid it's time to go back to Hogwarts, Harry," Josh said. He seized the ropes and harshly pulled Harry up. He was about to disapparate when the door burst open and a blur of gold entered. Griffer had pounced on Josh but the wizard was too quick. He hit the griffin across the beak with some powder which blinded him. While Griffer was trying to get it out of his eyes, Jamal sliced through Harry's bonds with a concealed dagger. Josh pointed his wand at them, preparing to perform a curse. Just then the Imp bounded in and bit Josh hard on the wrist. The man screamed and began flailing his arm around to get the little creature off. Harry dived and grabbed his wand from Josh. The imp was finally thrown off and Griffer had gotten the powder out of his eyes. Josh looked around, he was cornered.

"Give up, boy! Even if you are one of Voldemort's, you'll never beat all of us," Jamal said, his eyes flashing as he drew his sword. Josh laughed.

"I don't have to," Josh said. He reached into his robes and pulled out a vial and tossed it hard on the floor. In the blink of an eye, smoke filled the room. Harry, Griffer, and Jamal were coughing from it as they herd Josh's cold laughter. When the smoke cleared, Josh was gone.

"Jamal, go get Rune and Asad and search the plaza! We have to find him! Imp, alert Crystallin to Josh's betrayal. Tell him to lock the plaza down, all transport circles must be disabled until the search is over," Griffer said. Jamal raced out the door, sword still in hand. The imp saluted Griffer and raced off as well. Griffer then turned his attention back to Harry. "Did he hurt you?"

"He used the Cruciatus Curse," Harry replied, Griffer winced, his bird face contorting into one of understanding.

"I've been unfortunate enough to have an experience with that particular curse several times in the last fifty years. Harry, this is very important, what did he say to you?" Griffer asked, looking dead serious.

"First he said that he was the spy then he attacked me and said that he would take me back to Hogwarts, I didn't understand at first, why would I need to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry started. Griffer thought for a long moment.

"A Binding Charm. It's got nearly five thousand uses. It's mostly used to keep things together, like the House Elf's use for it, many also use it to keep a certain person from stepping foot on property or keeping them from attacking. Dumbledor probably has put one on Hogwarts grounds. Voldemort can't put a foot on Hogwarts soil under certain conditions. I see it now, Dumbledor has it to if you are off of Hogwarts grounds that Voldermort can't take his seat of power. The idea being, that you are the only one with the power to stop Voldemort if he comes. Continue, sorry, I kinda slipped back into council mode," Griffer said. Harry began again and he finished the story quickly. Griffer just nodded now and again.

"By Isis, how was I so naive? I was living with the spy for ten years, I should have paid more attention to him, noticed how long it took him to get our supplies at Hogsmead. He didn't want us taking the Hogsmead tunnel because that place isn't as easy to stage an ambush than the longer route, with more open country," Griffer muttered something under his breath that Harry was sure was some kind of Fantastic Beast obscenity. At that moment, Hermione, Ron, and Vanessa burst in the door, out of breath.

"We just ran into Jamal and heard that you were attacked!" Ron said, breathing hard and clutching a stitch in his side.

"Yes, Josh is the spy. He's been leaking secrets to Voldemort for a while now," Harry replied, inviting them all to sit down.

"Wasn't he that young man who spoke at the council? The tall one with dark brown hair?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "He looked and sounded like such a nice man."

Griffer snorted and said, "No Fantastic Beast out of it's first fur or scales is fooled by appearances, unlike humans who seem to enjoy it."

"Then how can you explain the fact that Josh is the spy and you've been living with him while he was a spy?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I was never around him enough to really study him. Jamal always kept him busy. The kid's nineteen for cryin out loud. He didn't want to be cooped up where I could fully study him," Griffer retorted.

"You speak of him in past tense like he's already been killed for a traitor," Vanessa said, sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"It's only a matter of time until Asad, Rune, and Jamal find him. They've never failed yet," Griffer replied. "Now, I have to relay the information to Crystallin. I don't want Harry away from this room until I get back, understood?"

"On my honor," Vanessa replied. The others just nodded.

"Josh really attacked you?" Ron asked, still amazed.

"People seem to like to do that, don't they. In my first year it was Quirrle, Second it was Tom Riddle, then it appeared like Sirius, after that Barty Crouch, then Bellatrix, and now Josh," Harry replied, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Dat's lots of peoples," came the little voice from under the desk. Harry called out in shock. He had forgotten about the imp. The creature crept out from under the desk and leapt in the center of the group.

"I thought you were supposed to be telling Crystallin all that stuff Griffer said to do," Harry replied. The creature smiled.

"Already been there done dat. Griffer said: 'Go watch Harry'. So dat's what I do. I listen to him, ya knows. I'm like his right hand imp," The creature said, puffing out his chest.

"He acts like Percy," Ron said. Harry and Hermione laughed at the resemblance. Vanessa and the imp both shared blank looks. "Never mind." Ron had noticed the look on the two others in the room.

"Well, whoever this 'Percy' is, it must not be very good to act like him," Vanessa said, sitting straight.

"Percy is my brother who is a pompous git," Ron replied, Vanessa and the imp nodded.

"HEY!" Came the imp's reply to fresh laughter.

"Do you have a name? I mean, everyone else seems to have one, but I've never heard yours," Harry asked. The imp looked like he was shuffling his feet.

"Well, imps are in the lowest Kindred of de elves. Right dere with Fairies and Pixies and stuff. House Elves is a step above us. Well, ya see, House Elves have names but we don't unless a human or one of the higher kindreds gives us a name, it's our curse you might say," The imp replied, twisting the little knotted belt that held his loincloth on. Harry picked the creature up and set it on the bed between himself and Vanessa. She moved to make room.

"Let's see. A name for you," Harry began, he looked around the room for inspiration.

"You is going to give me a name?" the imp asked, his eyes shining like he was about to cry.

"Well, as soon as I find one," Harry replied. He then saw it, the perfect way to describe the creature before him. The imp, instead of 'finger nails' he had long talons. Harry smiled. "What do you think about Talon?" The creature smiled at him.

"Talon. Me is from now on, Talon," The imp said, puffing his chest out again.

"At least it's not Weatherby," Ron said. The room was filled with laugher again. Vanessa and Talon didn't understand the joke, but it was funny anyways.

"Ron, can you understand him?" Vanessa asked as soon as the laughter died down.

"A little," Ron replied as Talon raced around the room, proclaiming his name to inanimate objects and to the group.

"Hey, Vanessa. How can we understand what the other monsters are saying while Ron can't?" Hermione asked. Vanessa bit her lip.

"First, you never refer to a Magical Creature as a 'monster', it's very disrespectful. Second, the answer is this, Harry has ridden Griffer, thus establishing a true connection between them and allowing Harry to understand the languages of Fantastic Beats. Have you ever ridden any Fantastic Beast that you could understand?" Vanessa replied.

"Well, I understood a Unicorn awhile back but I never rode her," Hermione replied. Vanessa bit her lip again.

"You had the right species, just not the right one. There's a unicorn out there somewhere that's waiting for you, Hermione. You've got to find him or her," Vanessa replied.

"I understood that one Unicorn, Ricky, really well, all the other Fantastic Beasts were a little fuzzy," Hermione said.

"Then you must wait for Ricky's invitation to ride him. That's how Death and I met. I was in trouble and Death appeared to help me out. He invited me to ride him and ever since he's never been far from me. You Ron, have you ever met a creature you could understand fully?" Vanessa asked, turning to Ron.

"No, not yet. I can understand Talon somewhat, just little snippets here and there," Ron replied, looking around the room to avoid Vanessa's eyes.

"You just haven't met your creature yet. He or she is out there, somewhere. You'll find it when you are supposed to," Vanessa replied warmly.

"You speak like one who has had experience with this," Hermione said. Vanessa smiled at her and nodded.

"I met Death by chance a few years ago. He taught me everything about the riders that I know and I learned quickly from what he taught me. Quickly I learned that riders can only understand other monsters once they've ridden their destined creature," Vanessa explained.

"Griffer was the first I ever understood, even though I've ridden a Hippogriff before. I wonder if Hagrid knows about all this," Harry said.

"Hagrid doesn't know much about the riders. If he did he would have been looking long and hard for the perfect dragon," Griffer said. He walked back in slowly. His lion gait prominent in the gloom.

"You know Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Everyone in the Forbidden Forest knows Hagrid. He's always been a close friend of many of us. The centaurs kicked him out of the forest last year for helping out Frenzie. Personally, the Centaurs don't really understand that Hogwarts is under Council protection. After the events with Frenzie and Grawp the Council summoned Morgan for trial. It was for his attack on Delores Umbridge and his denial of Hagrid going into the forest. Stubborn as a mule, that one," Griffer replied, shaking his head.

"And what exactly did the Trial decide on?" Hermione asked.

"Morgan has to find a way to make it all better with Ms. Umbridge. We're still working out the details with a representative of the Centaurs," Griffer replied.

"Has Morgan fulfilled the conditions yet?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, no. He is very stubborn and when we told him that he had to make it up to Ms. Umbridge he became quite angry with us. Morgan said that 'The day I apologize to a human is the day centaurs everywhere become slaves to them'. If I didn't know better then I say that Morgan was really half-mule instead of half-horse," Griffer said with a snort. So, a sleepless night was spent in the plaza. The four friends, imp, and griffin spent their time talking and discussing.

* * *

**A/N: **I had originally planned this chapter to be much longer, but I just haven't got time! I've been really busy lately. Right now we're working on "Romeo and Juliet" Acts in my English class. Basically we are assigned an act and we have to redo it in the style of our choosing. Our group has act III and we chose Lord of the Rings and I'm the only one of us with the Reference material to do it (i.e.: A copy of the RJ script, LOTR books, and the movies). So, I spent four hours typing scenes I-III and I've still got to plough through scenes IV and V. We also have to get our costumes and props. Yep, we get to kill off Tybalt and Mercutio. They are represented by Boromir and Lurtz, the Uruk-hai. ;p My only role is the Prince represented by Legolas. So, wish me luck!

Luv to the Reviewers!

**INSANER:** Yay, you have me on your favorite authors list, I feel loved! Thanks for the review!

**A.J. of Gryffindor:** You kind complements drive me to thank you greatly. (hands ya a golden griffin feather)

**lunatic-blood:** I'm trying to slow down…. Waaaay down… Holiday Traffic slow…. (snaps out of it) To much TV is bad for my brain.. Especially AOL commercials… Thanks for the title suggestion!

**DawnRising:** YAY! Finally! Youare arepeat reviewer! Luv ya always! Please consider my contest! (begs with Frodo's killer hobbit puppy-dog pout

Yep, that's everybody! The Title contest is still running but I'm to lazy to repost the guidelines in this chappy. So, just go back to chapter six and read 'em. So, until we meet again I've founda new phrase: Carpe Noctem (Seize the night!)

**A Note to those who have me on Author Alert**: Pleeeease review! I love to hear what you guys have to say! I don't bite..... much. Carpe Noctem!


	8. Michal

Black Phoenix

by

Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no mine, comprende? All Original Characters belong to me, okay?

Ugh, after keeping my youngest nephew Saturday night I'm practically worn out. You would be to if you had watched Robin Hood, Aladdin, and Pocahontas back to back with barely any break then having to try and coax him to sleep. My mom couldn't do a thing, she was sick and my dad's no help at all. So, if this chapter isn't up to the quality of the others it's because of my lack of sleep.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Michal and the Council is at it Again 

Ron was walking the silent streets of the Plaza after talking to Harry, Hermione, and Vanessa. He needed some fresh air so he had excused himself soon after Griffer arrived. He was thinking about what had been said earlier about the riders. He yawned and realized it had to be very late. He began walking back to his chambers. He wasn't particularly watching where he was going and accidentally bumped into something. The force knocked him down.

"Sorry," Ron said as he straightened up. He was looking down as he brushed himself on. Something shining in the moonlight caught his eye. He looked up and was face to face with a dull teal dragon. The creature's eyes were half-hooded with shining light blue eyelids. The creature quickly snapped to attention.

"No, it is my fault. I stood in the road to long. I guess I was day dreaming, if one can call it that at this ungodly hour," Came the reply. The accent brought to mind a British man in his Twenties. Ron nearly leapt in surprise.

"Wait, I can actually understand you," Ron said, his eyes widening. Was this dragon his mount? The creature blinked a few times and stared into Ron's eyes. The Dragon's eyes were a deep chocolate brown, nearly black. His gaze seemed to bore straight into Ron's very soul. When he turned away Ron let out a steadying gasp.

"You are the first human besides the one called Vanessa to understand my words in over one thousand years. I had nearly given up hope of the riders ever returning, your soul and destiny have proven my belief wrong," Came his voice. Ron nearly swayed on the spot. The dragon then turned back to him with a smile on his beaked face. "First introductions usually warrant names. I am Michal if that pleases you."

"I'm Ron Wesley," Came the timid reply. One of Michal's eyes swerved back and gave Ron a twinkling gaze that somehow said he knew what Ron's name had been even before they had met.

"Then Ron Wesley, I trust you are not the type that does not enjoy the company of a dragon, surely you are not terrified by one so timid and tame," Michal said. There was a sound of slight chimes and Ron realized the Dragon was chuckling.

"Well, I can't really think that dragons are bad, my brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania," Ron replied, regaining his courage slowly but steadily.

"Ah, so you are related to Charlie Wesley, I might have known. I actually know him quite well. He has been around dragons long enough that he can speak the old tongue. Dragons did not always roar as they do now, we once had a very intricate language. Now only the old houses speak the old language because many now find it bothersome to our new life style. Yes, Ron Wesley, we once upon a time could get along with wizards. Then the Riders were banned and the Dragons found that Roman and French wizards could not be trusted like the elves and the druids. Slowly but surely they began the genocide of our race and now we are reduced to doing anything to scrape by," Michal said with a heavy sigh. Ron hung his head in shame. But he felt a claw gently lift his head up and he looked once again at the twinkling spheres that belonged to the dragon. "Do not be ashamed of your people, Ron, it is unbecoming to your ancestors. Ron Wesley, I would be most joyous to become your mount." The dragon bowed in a respectful manner to Ron. Ron knew enough of dragons to return the bow with one of his own. Both rose at the same time as Michal knelt down. Ron knew that this was an invitation.

_'Here goes nothing,' _He thought as he clambered onto Michal's back. Ron located were he had to sit. One of the spikes of the ridge on Michal's back slopped forward while the two behind it slopped back creating what was known as the 'saddle hollow'. When wizards rode dragons that was where the saddle was placed. Ron slid into it and held onto the front spike with all his might as Michal's leathery wings opened and the dragon began racing while he flapped with great wing beats. In a moment they had left the ground. Ron closed his eyes and imagined that he was playing Quiddich instead of flying on a dragon's back. As the wind ruffled his hair he found that Michal's heartbeat and wing beat had become one. Ron's heartbeat began to slow and deepen, becoming one with the dragon's. This was known as "heart merging" and was one of the rarest experiences in the world. THe feeling was like a wave of calm. Ron felt his fear melt away and in a moment was practically one with the dragon. He could feel the inner workings of Michal's brain and heart. In a moment their souls would bond and Ron would have knowledge of all Fantastic Beast languages as well as the wealth of dragon knowledge that Michal held within his soul and mind. The feeling was fantastic as well as magical. Finally it ended as Michal's soul, mind, and heart faded away from Ron's. Ron snapped back into full consciousness. He felt older and much wiser. His hair was messier than ever from the wind and his clothing had been ruffled greatly. Ron's only wish now was to sleep. The dragon landed with his back legs on the ground first and then eased onto his front. Michal knelt once again and Ron slid off.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. How long were we flying?" Ron asked, attempting to flatten his hair.

"Only ten minutes in the air. It doesn't take long when the rider is willing to soul-merge, Ron," Michal replied, he had obtained a sleepy and contented look. It seemed that he was sharing Ron's feelings. Michal willingly escorted Ron back to his quarters and saw the boy into his room before taking off again. Ron watched his dull teal form fly off into the night. Ron yawned and crawled into the bed. He kicked his shoes off and let himself drift off into the kingdom of dreams which held dreams of flying for him this night.

-------

Hermione had also retired to her chambers after Griffer had returned. The griffin himself had gone off to sleep in his eerie. He was very tired and needed some time to himself as well. Harry and Vanessa had nodded off in each other's arms as Talon had curled up in a dark corner, on Harry's cloak. The day had been trying and tiring for everyone involved. Harry especially welcomed sleep, but was the one that it came slowest to. His mind was alive as the scent of Vanessa's raven hair filled his nose. It was a sweet scent, Honeysuckle, and it was comforting to the soul. Harry found with every breath he was further into Dreamland.

"Can't sleep?" Came Vanessa's question as she looked up at him. Harry only nodded. "Is it the pain of betrayal, the want of justice, or just the after effects of the Crutacious Curse?"

"A guess just a bit of everything. But the scent you carry is welcoming to the soul," Harry replied, running a hand through her hair.

"A gift from my employer. She grows the Honeysuckle in her garden and makes lotions and shampoos out of it. It my 'bonus' for caring for her husband's Fantastic Beasts and her pet Phoenix," Vanessa replied.

"You don't go to school?" Harry asked.

"I want to go but my job prevents me from doing so. My employer has taught me plenty though, hand magic mostly, the kind of magic you don't have to have a wand for. It's difficult but it's all I know. The incantations alone are hard to memorize," Vanessa replied, tucking her head near Harry's chest like a chick. Harry laid his head against the top of hers.

"How were you able to make it to the council then?" Harry asked.

"Time off, I get it sometimes," Vanessa said with a yawn. In a moment she was asleep again. Harry yawned and realized how sleepy he was. Quickly waves of sleep washed over him and he was in the land of dreams.

------

The next morning sunlight streamed into the widow of Harry's room. He shut his eyes against it and groaned. Carefully he pulled himself from Vanessa's grip and slid out of the bed. Vanessa shifted onto her back and continued sleeping, oblivious to the daylight. It made sense, she was a dragon rider and probably used to bright lights. Harry stretched and noticed the breakfast tray sitting on the desk. Talon sat near it munching merrily on a walnut. Harry noticed to small bowl of walnuts for the imp and smiled. He pulled off a piece of toast and began eating. His eyes focused on the floor and his mind fully focused on his thoughts. Someone knocked on the door and Harry silently slipped out into the corridor. It was Griffer, his golden tail swishing back and forth. He looked in a better mood than he had been the previous night.

"Griffer, what time is it?" Harry asked stifling a yawn.

"Noon. Crystalin decided to let you, Vanessa, Hermione, and Ron sleep in today after last night's events. Unfortunately, we didn't find Josh. As far as we know he Apparated out of the plaza and into the surrounding wilderness. Rune and Asad are searching the nearby areas and the oasis that Josh might know about," Griffer replied.

"Has the council gotten any farther?" Harry asked. He wanted to know if he had to go and take on Voldermort's army by himself. He was more than willing to though.

"They're in voting right now. I'm not allowed in until it's all finished, though. It's because I was the one who formally asked for help for Hogwarts. Harry, guess who's here," Griffer said, lowering his front legs into a playful stance resembling a dog's.

"Sirius Black," Harry said sarcastically as he borrowed Jamal's Puckish smile.

"Even better, Albus Dumbledor," Griffer replied. "He arrived in time to catch my final speech and formally requested our help."

"Really? Where is he now?" Harry asked, wanting a word with Dumbledor.

"Yep, he's outside the Amphitheater right now. Waiting for the Council's decision. He had a very motivating speech about how if we don't give him help he's going to lead the Order of the Phoenix in a desperate battle to regain control of Hogwarts. I think that even Ravi and Nashashuk will give their support of the movement in Dumbeldor's favor," Griffer replied.

"I guess I should get Vanessa up, she'll probably be angry that she slept right through the council," Harry replied, smiling. Griffer shot his a sideways glance. "Trust me Griffer, nothing went on last night. At least not what you're thinking." The griffin smiled and walked off to see if the voting was done yet. Harry watched him go before slipping back into his chamber. He crossed to the bed and shook Vanessa's shoulder. She slightly moaned and turned over. "Nessa, wake up." Vanessa peeked open her eyes slowly and sat up. Her braid had fallen loose during the night.

"What time is it?" She asked with a yawn.

"Noon, Crystallin allowed us to sleep instead of getting up for the council," Harry explained quickly. Vanessa yawned once again.

"Good decision, I like it, I suppose we should adjourn ourselves and prepare to greet the fate of your school," Vanessa replied with a smile. Harry nodded as he kissed her knuckles. Se pecked him on the cheek and left. Harry stretched and reached for the clothing Lilith had laid out for him. The outfit was the same as the other day, except for a different pattern on the shirt. He dressed quickly and left the room with his head held high. He reached the Amphitheater to run into Griffer, Dumbledor and Lupin. Dumbeldor's silver hair and beard gleamed in the sunlight and his smile was warm towards Harry. Lupin looked as tired as ever and his hair seemed less gray in the sun of the plaza. Harry smiled at them.

"Professor Dumbledor, Professor Lupin. I didn't expect you here," Harry said politely.

"Well, we received an owl from Ginny as well as listening to Professor Dumbeldor's plans to save the school. Dumbledor brought me here," Lupin explained as Crystallin summoned Dumbledor and Griffer back into the Amphitheater. Harry and Lupin looked in and listened to Crystallin's prominent and clear voice.

"Lord Dumbledor, we all have agreed to help your school in any way we can, our army will be the grandest in all the realm to defeat this common foe," Was the final verdict. Lupin and Harry cheered loudest of all.

* * *

So, whatcha think? This still isn't all I wanted to write but I love all of you so very much! Oh well, remember when I told you all of my Romeo and Juliet project? We got a 78 on it. I was really disappointed at that as well as the fact I can't find my AOM Titans expansion disk so I can't play it! Curse you Mummy Returns Soundtrack! Recently I've started watchin Inuyasha which is awesome! I'm a Sesshomaru fangirl and I'm planning a fic for Inuyasha as well as the sequals to Black Phoenix and those stories that I haven't updated in months. Heh, I guess I have to much to do right now... 

Luv to the Reviewers !

**Lady Sienna:** Yay! Someone loves me! Oooo, you have one kick arse title there! I love it! hops up and down Yay! The contest has competition!

**PBlegacy:** What the update soon enough? I try to update every weekend just to let you know. As for your title I'm sorry that I have to disqualify it. It contains the words "Harry Potter and". In the Guidelines I said that those three little words couldn't be in the title. Sorry! (rubs the back of her neck) Besides the riders were never really "lost" just misplaced for a few dozen centuries! ;p

Well, that's everyone! Love ya'll! The contest is still running!

****

New Title Contest Guidelines

Must be at least Two Words, these words cannot contain: Black or Phoenix. It has to have a connection to either the Riders, the Council, or the Fall of Voldie. It can not contain: "Harry Potter and", because that's been used five million times. So, give me your best! My secret panel of judges will decide and the results will be announced in the last chapter of: Black Phoenix.

**A/N to Author Alert People:** (does the killer Hobbit puppy-dog pout) Pleeeeeeeeease review! I love you all for taking time to have me on alert but I'd love you all more if you would please review and tell what you think! Pleeeeeeeeease?


	9. The Grandest Army in all the Realms

Black Phoenix

by

Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: I thought you all knew by now that I don't own Harry Potter! All Original Characters belong to me, although Griffer belongs to himself. (rubs Griffer on the head)

Yay, Chapter Nine is here! (boogies) If you couldn't tell, last chapter focused on Ron and the Dragon, Michal. Michal is named after my favorite dragon artist: Michael Whelan. I have two of the four bookmarks that featured his art. If you wish to see what Michal, the dragon, looks like: look at the cover of Dragonsbane by Barbara Hambly (which BTW was drawn by Michael). There is reason to believe that Mr. Whelan is good enough for the picky Mrs. McCaffrey. n.n

"You know how hyperactive those Jack Daniels are. All those pills should have calmed him down."- My Grandmother (cuz my sister's Jack Russell Terrier swallowed eight anti-depressants)

"To a ten-year old, I'm huge."- Captain James Hook, Hook

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Grandest Army in the Realms

The celebration for the council's decision dragged on. No matter if it was somewhat small in council standards, Harry felt that it was one of the best parties he had been to. Crystallin stopped by and gave his congratulations but had to leave because he had to call the dragon tribal leaders together to get their promises to aid the battle with their best fighters. Even so, those who were celebrating with them were having a good time. The tension that the council had brought was gone and even Nashuck had come to say his apologies.

"Well, now all we need to worry about is how many soldiers each tribe, pack, or herd will send," Griffer said with a smile. The group laughed at the comment.

"I'm just glad you three are alright," Lupin said, looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"We're capable of taking care of ourselves by now, besides we all have had plenty of help," Harry said, he nodded towards where Griffer was laughing with Jamal, Janus the Hippogriff, and Dumbledor.

"Old Griffer. He's always been there for a Hogwarts student in trouble. I recall a time when your father and Sirius were lost in the Forbidden Forest and they unfortunately ran into a bit of trouble with the Acromantulas in the forest. Griffer jumped in and saved them. Their description pales in the comparison of the real person. Of course, I never believed them because the thought of a Griffin saving a human intentionally was unheard of," Lupin replied. As a werewolf, Lupin naturally could understand and speak the languages of Mythical Beasts flawlessly. It was one of the few perks of being a werewolf. Some people had suggested that Lupin represent werewolves in the council. Unfortunately, there was a lot of support for Alan Randolf but Lupin had some support among the werewolves.

The celebration dragged on for hours until it was called to a halt by Dumbledor who had some things to discuss with Crystalin. Harry was glad for the break. He and the rest of the group were headed out to the clearing they had eaten lunch in the previous day with Griffer and Jamal for further discussions of the whereabouts of Josh.

-

The wizard in question was actually still in the plaza. He had used the disappearing trick to confuse Jamal and Griffer into believing he was out of the plaza and it had worked. Josh had laid low for a while before slinking around in the shadows again. He had listened in on the final council meeting and planned to report to Voldermort personally. Quickly he pulled out a small mirror. The frame around it looked like twisted thorns and dead vines.

"Voldermort," Josh whispered. The mirror's smooth surface fogged up from Josh's breath and then slowly began to ripple and contort. Finally the image of a dark room surfaced and the frightening face of Lord Voldermort appeared. Josh inclined his head to signify a bow.

"What do you have for me?" Voldermort asked, his voice like icy venom.

"Crystallin and the council are in favor for Dumbledor. They are hoping to create 'the grandest army in all the realm' or something like that. They believe that they can stop us. Harry Potter will be returning to Hogwarts as well, my lord. He and that foolish griffin, Griffer, are both going back. The best course of action is to assemble your allies at Hogwarts and settle in for a Siege. Knowing Crystallin he will make true his words at any cost. Dumbledor will probably count on it. If we act quickly enough we can defeat both the Council and whatever Dumbledor comes up with in one battle," Josh reported. Voldermort cupped his chin in a slender white hand as he pondered Josh's words.

"Alright, we will assemble many of our allies at Hogwarts and we will await this "Grand Army". Stay where you are and gather as much information on what types of creatures come to aide Dumbledor and how many there are," Voldermort replied after a few moments of silence. Josh nodded as the surface of the mirror rippled and contorted again until it only reflected Josh's face. The spy tucked the mirror back into his robes and peered around the corner of the alcove he had hid in. Rune and Asad were still standing by the transport circle. They were talking in a low whisper but Josh was catching some of their conversation with his fine tuned ears.

"Rune, if you're having strange memories go to Crystallin and just _ask _about them," Asad said. His face showed concern for his fellow guard.

"I can't just go to Crystallin. I only receive flashes of memories when I close to the Potter boy. The only other times it occurs is around Lord Dumbledor," Rune replied.

"I'm serious, whatever you're remembering you're probably not supposed to. Whenever I receive those flashes I go straight to Crystallin and ask for guidance. He performs some of his special dragon magic and I feel better," Asad said. Josh smirked. He knew that Rune was a new guard. He had only been there since last June or July. Josh didn't understand fully about the guards around the plaza. They all seemed to be famous witches or wizards that have died, but that was impossible...

-

"So Ron, you're now a dragon rider, congratulations," Vanessa said after Ron finished his account of his fight with Michal.

"I'm impressed, never thought you had it in ya," Harry added.

"I never thought I even be a rider. You were always the one to do everything," Ron replied as he nodded towards Harry.

"When the riders were first formed there were exactly four. A Griffin Rider, a Dragon Rider, and a Unicorn Rider. Unfortunately, the fourth has been lost during the ages," Griffer said as he scratched at a Chizpurfle that had logged itself in his fur. The dragon that they had been discussing soared high over head and arced low towards them. With inborn grace the large creature landed with a dip of his head as a bow.

"Ron, Griffer, I am pleased to find you all in good company," Michal said.

"Pull up a patch of grass and make yourself at home," Griffer said with his griffin "smile". Michal settled down and wrapped his spiked tail around his body like a cat.

"You're Michal? The Dragon we're talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was very odd. My ears wouldn't stop ringing so I had to go find out who was talking about me," Michal said with a dragon version of Griffer's smile. Of course, Michal had more face muscles than Griffer around his mouth.

"For the time being, we should really be worrying about what's guarding Hogwarts," Hermione replied. She was feeling just a bit left out in the rider business.

"We know that there's Nundus, Maticores, Chimeras, Rocs, and, of course, Voldermort's trusted lackies and Death Eaters," Harry said, ticking each group off on his fingers.

"The real question is: How many of each are there?" Griffer added, dipping his golden head.

"We know there's at least two Nundus. I didn't see any Manticores or Chimeras," Hermione said quickly.

"Looks like we've got a mission on our hands, Michal," Griffer said, he stood and stretched like a great cat while opening his wings. "Off on a mission, won't be back until late. Don't wait up." With those words of parting, Griffer took off while flapping his great eagle wings. He ran up a well-placed rock and was into the sky in the blink of an eye. Michal followed Griffer's lead into the sky with, instead of feathered wings, leathery ones that made a great slapping noise in the air.

"Where do you think they're going?" Hermione asked. The other three could only shake their heads.

"It's likely they went back to Hogwarts to find out how many creatures truly are there," Vanessa said, her hair flying back in the new wind created by the combined forces of Griffer and Michal.

-

Michal and Griffer were gone for a week. In that time, warriors began arriving. Two dragons each from the ten tribes, Ten Unicorns from all over arrived a day after the dragons, twelve Re'ems came from the plains, Five Earkings from Germany, werewolves from every breed and type, and numerous others. When Griffer and Michal returned they both slept for an entire day and night. When they woke up their story was grim. Voldermort had amassed a very large force at Hogwarts which meant that Josh was still around, spying for Voldermort. It was all up to the last act of the play, the last movement of the symphony. The Plaza of the Heroes was nearly at its breaking point for accommodating all the warriors. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Vanessa, Rune, Talon, Death, Michal and Griffer would be the advance party, taking the passage that Dobby had showed them to escape through. It was the natural choice, thus making it the best way to sneak into the castle and get the jump on Voldermort's forces. The group had been planning in advance and in the time Griffer and Michal were gone, they all had a bit of training in the usage of swords. Ron and Vanessa were taught how to use bows because they rode on dragons and naturally would have to use a weapon with a very long range. So the group was set. They all ran through their best spells, charms, jinxes, and hexes before accepting the ancient weapons Jamal offered them.

"Elf blades, the finest Light Elf steel. The bows are made of the finest wood from the ancient trees in the Light Elf Princess's grove," Jamal said as he handed them carefully made swords that looked like they should be in a museum. They appeared to resemble the Japanese Kantanna but had better grace and a more fluid motion to them. The bows had a curve like the crescent moon. Each one had a beautiful gold leaf design on them like ivy upon an oak. Jamal produced sheaths for the swords and quivers full of arrows. "You may keep them once this adventure is over, one never knows when one might need a good blade or bow." The four bowed their heads to Jamal and he nodded back.

"Come, we must leave now to make it in time," Michal said. Ron and Hermione rode on Michal while Vanessa mounted Death. Griffer knelt before Harry as the young wizard got on. Talon was speaking with another green imp. The other imp had wings though. Talon bowed before the other imp and scrambled onto Griffer's head. The four riders took off once again, this time becoming the first true riders in over a thousand years. Jamal stood next to Crystalin.

"Do you believe that they are the ones to become the next riders? DO they truly have the mark of the rider upon them?" Jamal asked. Crystalin looked at him.

"Dear elf Lord! Do you doubt the very thing you said to me? Harry had the mark upon him, I saw it in his eyes and his soul is bold and brave. As I once heard from a human: 'A candle never lost anything by lighting another candle'. Harry is the start, with Vanessa by his side he can bring about the Rider's return. If not, we will try until we find the correct one," Crystalin replied.

"All out hopes lie on the shoulders of one so young and one whose past is so mixed and terrible, he will have to face too many dangers that we should have never put him in," Jamal replied.

"Ah, there's the catch. We never put him in anything. He came of his own free will. Griffin spell only works on the willing and that's a fact. Yes, we never asked Harry if he wanted to bring about the return of the riders but I was never asked to be a dragon king, just like you were never asked if you wished to be an elf lord, it's in our blood. Harry's runs deep, deeper than I can find. You must trace his family on his father's side, I have a suspicion," Crystalin said, trailing off into thought.

"'The wheels of the dragon's head turn quickly,' once said a wise elf queen," Jamal replied with his puckish smile returning to its proper place. Crystalin shared in the smile.

-

Wings beat together as one, four riders flew into the moon light. To face whatever dangers lie ahead was the true quest. It wouldn't be fair to say that the journey was over, no, the journey was just beginning. You see, the realm of magic is not the same as ours. It is a complex and difficult thing to understand. Harry Potter let everything he had been hiding, everything that troubled him, leak out as the wind his face. The ride as just begun, yes, only begun. When one wants to receive the triumph at the end, one must work hard and long. It is not by cunning, wit, or strength but by the courage of one's heart that compels one to take up the quest. This is what we mean when we speak of all the great quests, the courage to face danger and the courage to overcome whatever obstacle stands in the way. It has been so since the beginning of time, so shall it stay until the end. Wit, cunning, and strength fail in the end but courage remains. Courage is the flame of one's eyes, the blood that runs through one's heart. For Harry Potter, courage resided in his very soul. Some may argue in years to come that his courage was foolishness, idiocy, and even just a cry for attention. But no one chooses whether they want to go on the quest of a lifetime, no one chooses to have to be the one who rescues the world from danger. No, Harry Potter only did it because he was the only one capable of doing it, he was the only one who destiny had chosen. Harry Potter did it because he did not have strength of arms, or the cunning of a fox. He had courage, and courage is all that mattered in the end. Courage to face certain death. Courage to change the world. Courage to stand up to the greatest evil of our time. Courage to defeat it.

A/N: Forgive the lateness of this chapter. It took a while to finish it. It's late because it wasn't ready the week it was supposed to come out and because my parents went to Cancun and I was left here with my Grandmother. She doesn't have a link to the internet so I couldn't upload it when I was supposed to. I hope it hasn't made you believe that the story would never be finished! The Griffin forbid! Oh well, I've been reading The Chronicles of Narnia lately and so I'm bursting with new ideas. Errrr, blast the durn beep! My Grandmother's security system is kinda wacky and it won't stop beeping. Makes me wanna scream after a time. Oh well, I guess I'll see you all Next chapter!

Reviews:

Shadow101: Everything has been worked out and I've no more to say to you.

**DawnRising:** Perfectly alright for your lateness. I am happy that you enjoy my humble frolick in the realm of Harry Potter. I think Ron'll become one of the greatest Draagon Riders ever, but that's becuase I'm the authoress! Danka for the review!

See you all in, Black Phoenix Chapter Ten: Back to the Beginning


	10. Back to the Beginning

Black Phoenix

by

Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Time for Chapter Ten! Sorry for the lateness, I've had a cold for the past few days so I lost my inspiration and my will to stay awake for a long period of time. When I visited the Doc I didn't test positive for strep, nor do I have the Flu, so I think it's just a common cold. (looks at the tissue box) Curses! I need another box of tissues!

Just because I'm bored, I'm going to put the replies at the beginning this time:

DawnRising: Sorry for the last paragraph, I wasn't too happy with it myself... Oh well, I hope this chappie was quick enough for you!

Dracosballduster: (blink, blink) Oooookay. I'm not seeing how Pokemon fits in to all this. Gosh, I haven't seen that show in forever. I got bored around the second season. Write in my own language? I already write in my own language. But, ok, if you insist: (turns into fire-breathing alter ego who hates flames, roars like a dragon and breaths fire upon you, then turns back into her normal self) There you are! (skips off happily then starts hacking and coughing again from her cold)

Griffer: Don't forget the sneezing! (hears three sneezes in the back ground)

* * *

Chapter Ten: Back to the Beginning

The Group spent as little time as possible on rest stops. The journey was long and they wanted to complete it in as little time as possible. The afternoon sun in the desert was awful, as was the sand that blew into their eyes. Hermione produced the Impervious charm, hoping it would repel the sand. It worked pretty well, until the sandstorm it. It grounded the group for half a day.

9;"It this keeps up, we'll never make it back to Hogwarts," Ron said as they all huddled under the makeshift tent created by Asad and Rune.

9;"Keep hope, we'll make it no matter what," Asad replied, clapping Ron on the shoulder. When the sandstorm finally let up, the stars were shining brightly. According the position of the moon, it was around midnight. The night was spent on the air currents. Strong wings beat out a constant rhythm against the night's cool air. In the cool of the night and the serenity of the scene was soothing. Harry found it hard to stay awake and alert in the small breeze. No teacher can ever teach what flying in the moonlight feels like, no poet or bard has ever invented words to say what it was like. Magical wasn't the right term, musical would have been closer. In three days they were resting in Germany in the Black Forest. Erklings there greeted them warmly by the orders of Erik. They fed them and allowed them to rest among their dwellings. Griffer, Death, and Michal had all tried not to complain about their wings aching but the rest was doing them some real good. Harry stood with Rune one night, looking to the North.

9;"The nights are too cold here, I don't like it," Rune said, growling slightly like a dog.

9;"Well, we're further north here, so it's only natural that it's cooler," Harry replied. No matter how far he got in his wizard training, he would never forget the lessons he learned during elementary school. Geography was becoming ever important. The more time Rune spent with Harry, the more things he seemed to remember. He couldn't put names to the faces he saw nor recall the name he used to belong to, but all that would come in time.

9;The group set out again after three days of rest. Their packs were certainly fuller with food and warmer clothing for the winter months were setting in quickly now. Harry could hardly believe that it had been half a month since he met Griffer and began learning about things that the Ministry thought inappropriate and had banned long ago. Half the stuff he was learning from Griffer, Jamal, and Crystalin was more useful than everything he had learned so far at Hogwarts. IT was certainly a lot better than sitting in the dungeons with Snape or having his death predicted by Trewlany every few days. The learning experiences were much better as well, in half a month he had learned to properly swordfight, overcome his fear of flying on a Mythological Creature, and learn the interworkings of political science. Of course, when Harry reflected back on this point in the journey to save Hogwarts, it was one of the most deadly and dangerous.

9;They finally arrived a few hours before the main army. They were awaiting the signal of Harry's Patronus to begin their attack. The signal would be shot once Harry, Hermione, Ron, Vanessa, Talon, and Griffer had gotten the students into the dungeons, where they would be much safer during the battle. When they did arrive, Hogwarts grounds were swarming with lackeys, cronies, and mythological creatures. They watched silently from the Forbidden forest, looking on as the occasional Manticore got into a fight with a Chimera. When everything settled down they had already been delayed a day.

9;"We shall create a diversion for you," Rune said. Asad, Death, and Michal were all smiling deviously as the gathered up a small amount of pine cones for an unknown reason. The two dragons took off and soared almost lazily out of the canopy of the Forbidden Forest. Their leathery wings slapped in the wind as they flew to the corner of the grounds the farthest from the exit of the concealed passage. As they did, they shot fire down onto the ranks. Their Dragon Fire was greeted by Maticore Barbs and spells. Rune and Asad nodded to one another and set off, carrying the pine cones.

9;"Ok, we go now while they're distracted," Griffer said. Hermione led the way, her wand out in front of her. They reached the passage without complications and were able to get inside of it without trouble from any of Voldermort's army. The passage was longer than Hermione and Ron remembered it. Probably because they were dreading the end of the tunnel so their mind made the journey longer. All three Hogwarts students had used the Lumos spell and Harry and Hermione had their hands on their swords. Vanessa had an arrow nocked in her bow, seeing as she had both hands free. Griffer had his natural weapons as he brought up the rear. The group finally reached the entrance to the tunnel and carefully pushed it open. Several Gryffindors and members of the Order of the Phoenix swarmed around them. They all stepped back as Griffer emerged.

9;"It's ok, he's here to help," Harry said in a reassuring tone. He kept his hand on Griffer's mane to keep the Griffin from storming the double doors of the Great Hall and attacking whatever lay beyond.

9;"Harry, Ron and I will handle getting the students out of here. You, Griffer, and Vanessa must make sure the entrance hall is safe and let Crystallin's army know that the battle can start without delay," Hermione said quickly as she sought out the other prefects.

9;"You heard what she said," Harry said, letting go of Griffer. He and Vanessa tailed the powerful griffin as it bounded through the room. In his wake were several startled students and plenty of screams. It was worse than if a lion escaped from the zoo. Hermione and Ron had managed to get some form of crowd control and they were shouting orders. Griffer leapt at the doors as he reached them and quickly dispatched the death eaters guarding the door. Harry and Vanessa performed a quick batch of spell work at some of those who came at Griffer while the Griffin was dispatching other wizards. When that task was completed the students ran as a collective body towards the dungeons, Ron leading while Hermione saw the Great Hall empty, she went last.

9;"It's all up to you now, Harry," Hermione said as she ran after the students. Vanessa kissed Harry on the cheek.

9;"For luck," she said simply as they took on a fresh wave of new wizards. Neither of them noticed as Adrian walked down the stairs from the Headmaster's office. He was smiling as he clutched his dangerous looking dark elf blade. He licked his lips slowly as he watched the unique trio fight. He remembered the event sixteen years ago that caused his downfall from the council. IT wasn't because he had leaked information, he defied an ancient code and was banished from his post at the council. Yet he stared at the product before him. The air was thick with screeches, spells, bow string twangs, and sword clashes. Adrian had forgotten what battle had been like; it had been far too long since he had fought in any battle. Soon, Harry, Griffer, and Vanessa had dispatched the group of wizards. Harry wiped the blood off of his sword as he caught his breath. Adrian was clapping.

9;"Bravo, you're one step closer to your demise," He said with a smile.

9;"That's a Dark Elf, Harry, very cunning and dangerous," Griffer whispered. Vanessa gripped the blade she had brought with her as she put her bow away. Quickly she drew her sword and stood in front of the Griffin and the wizard she had come to love.

9;"Go Harry, the students are safe so Crystalin can begin the attack, this Dark Elf is mine," Vanessa said quickly. It was barely above a whisper but Harry and Griffer caught every word clearly.

9;"I won't leave you alone to fight him," Harry replied, laying a hand on her shoulder. Vanessa turned to face him.

9;"As long as you and I are riders together, we are never apart," She said as she lifted Harry's hand off her shoulder. He heard Adrian laugh.

9;"I was wondering when you would come to fight me. It seems so long ago that I last saw you, daughter," Adrian said, smiling evilly as she crossed the entrance hall.

9;"Daughter?" Harry asked.

* * *

CLIFF! (cackles insanely) Sorry for the shortness of this chappie but skill is with my health at the moment. I've gotten a cold and I'm trying to design the costumes of my school's production of "A Midsummer's Night Dream". I've done Theseus, Titania, Oberon, Cobweb, and Moth so far. Wish me luck. Well, see you all next chapter! (sings along with the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack)

Coming Soon! Chapter Eleven: Confrontation of the Heart and Soul


	11. Confrontation of the Heart and Soul

**Black Phoenix**

by

Draco's Daughter

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

Ok, ok, I knew the last chapter was a tad too short; I'll try to make it up to all of you. I just wasn't feeling very good. I am happy to report that I am feeling much better and will strive once again for a better chapter. Ok, this is the second to the last chapter so get in your titles for the contest. The judging will be next week before the final chapter is released. There will also be a special "preview" of the sequel witch will likely come out in the next month or so.

In other news, I'm officially the tallest female in my immediate family! My mom, sis, and Grandma are all about 5'-5'2" and I'm 5'4"! YAY! GO ME! My dad and bro are really tall because of my Grandfather on my dad's side. Now I am to!

Griffer: Forgive her for the random height moment (RHM)

"Do you know what it's like to have a pole shoved up your butt for three years!"- Colin Mockery

"Will the real hero please stand up?"

* * *

Last time-

"I was wondering when you would come to fight me. It seems so long ago that I saw you, daughter,"- Adrian.

-

Chapter Eleven: Confrontation of the Heart and Soul

"It's true Harry, he is my father. I'll explain later, Crystalin needs you," Vanessa said as she clutched her sword. Harry nodded and exited through the front doors with Griffer in front of him. The griffin charged down the wizards before them so Harry could cast his spell. Adrian flipped off his cloak and drew his long, deadly blade. It resembled a scimitar but looked as if its hilt had been made of human bones. Adrian slowly descended the steps and brandished his blade in front of him. Vanessa took in a deep breath as she watched Adrian's movements. They began to circle each other, slowly. Adrian casually attempted to land a few blows but Vanessa blocked each one.

"Good, good, you've been taught well," Adrian commented.

"It's also because of heredity, your blood gives me quick reflexes and some strength," Vanessa replied coolly. Adrian began to attack her quicker. Each blow was carefully parried. The fight was becoming more intense. Vanessa was mostly on the defensive but slowly she began taking the offensive. The clashes sent sparks throughout the hall. They both became locked in a move as Adrian smiled once again.

"Your skills are equal even if your blood is tainted by mortality. If you would only join with me, we could overthrow Voldermort and the Ministry, and return the world back to what it was, ruled over by Dark Elves, of course," He said.

"The only thing I'm going to do once I defeat you is turn you over to the council for a fair trial," Vanessa replied. Adrian looked quite disappointed.

"A fine waste of blood you are. You've no pride in the elf part of you, none at all," Adrian replied. The fight became faster and more intense after their words. It was to be a long, bloody, and fierce fight indeed; the fiercest that Hogwarts's Entrance Hall had ever seen and never will see again.

-

Harry was out on the front steps while the dragons with Rune and Asad had been causing their distraction. Harry put his wand to the sky while he thought of a happy moment, something he hadn't been able to do all summer, and yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" His stag seemed larger than normal while it rocketed into the sky. Crystalin breathed blue flame into the sky, giving the reply that the signal had been received. Griffer ran out as Harry grabbed Griffer's collar. He swung onto the griffin's back.

"Nice trick," the griffin commented. Harry nodded. It had come from years of Quiddich practice. Griffer flapped his powerful wings and rose into the air. They circled around the grounds together while a manticore began to shoot barbs at them. "Hang on!" Griffer shouted over the winds. Harry grabbed Griffer's collar and buried his knees into Griffer's sides. The griffin swerved to avoid the poisonous barbs that could kill if they even slightly scratched you. It would be an agonizing death that lasts a few days at the most. If you had the right antidotes within the first few hours then you would live. Unfortunately, the battlefield wasn't the ultimate place for healers to wander on so any mishap here could cost a warrior his life. Harry and Griffer weren't about to die by barb. If there was any supreme power in the universe, it had to see them through. Ron and Hermione could be seen running out of the Entrance Hall, wands at the ready, to attack the creature. Michal noticed what was going on and went to help out. Griffer and Harry got into the thick of battle at about the same time as Crystalin's forces. The Order of the Phoenix members leapt from behind trees to take on the Death Eaters. Afterwards, when he was writing this down for a book, Harry remembered very little of the battle because a battle is noisy and quick. There's no time to think, no time to let your guard down. It was kill or be killed almost. Griffer's talons flew like quicksilver and his beak was covered in the blood of several manticores and chimeras. Harry's wand claimed just as many victories over the wizards that aided those Manticore and Chimeras. At one point, Harry and Griffer were surrounded by Voldermort's forces, all squawking and jeering, and Sirena used her flute to bring the creatures surrounding them under her control. They then attacked the wizards, letting Harry and Griffer's attention flow onto another group with nothing more than a nod.

Hermione and Ron, as well, could barely recall what had gone on in the thick of the battle. They were just as busy, attacking and defending. Michal and Death were great assets though. Few dared attack a dragon for fear of the painful, fiery death that would follow any spell. Ron and Hermione were just glad they didn't have to battle dragons; otherwise the whole fight would have been hopeless. After a time of fighting on the ground, Ron took to the air on Michal. The elf bow he had been given was quite useful now. He made quick work of one of the frightened Nundus that he had so wanted to get revenge upon. In the years after Ron's death people told stories of how he was the greatest bow-man who ever lived, only second to Robin Hood.

There was something to boast about that day. The battle had gone on for several hours, Crystalin and co in the lead of course, and now the daylight was receding into the west. Crystalin was calling for a retreat back into the woods to regroup and rework the battle plan for the next day. The army retreated into the Forbidden Forest, the one play that Voldermort's forces did not dare to go. It seemed that the Forest itself knew who the enemies were and all of its creatures rose up against their school's foe. Harry and Griffer were both worried about Vanessa. He could still hear the clashes of blades from the Entrance Hall. They both only left when Death said: "Don't worry, she's a big girl, she can handle herself."

The army was camped in a clearing far from the edge of the woods closest to the school grounds. Small fires, provided by the dragons, brought light and warmth to the small bands that sat around them. Some roasted small game, others spent time speculating about the battle to come, and the rest were either asleep or checking their weapons. Harry was leaning against a tree, Griffer was curled up nursing a wound on his left front leg, Hermione was bandaging up Ron's arm, and Michal was sound asleep. Harry couldn't help but worry about Vanessa. She had become a good friend and possibly a new love interest. After Cho, Harry hadn't been looking for a new girlfriend but Vanessa had just jumped right into his life and soon he found someone he could trust without question. Slowly but surely, his feelings had returned with each long look into Vanessa's miss-matched eyes. They were both alluring and captivating at the same time. It seemed as if they had a magical power of their own. Harry had felt her eyes before he ever even met her or learned her name.

"Harry, I wish to speak with you," came the voice of Rune, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Harry got up and walked over to where the guardian was standing. Griffer took a look at Rune as he narrowed the cat eyes that had the ability to cast the all powerful "Griffin Spell". He shot a look at Michal and the dragon peeked open one gleaming, golden eye. Michal's head was resting on his front legs so; the dragon swiped the side of his nose with one claw. Griffer did the same and snuck off to follow Harry and Rune.

The pair were walking along the well-worn forest track, created by the centaurs. They walked side-by-side silently, Rune occasionally looking over his shoulder. Harry felt very awkward, it felt strange walking with someone he barely knew not to far from when Josh had betrayed and attacked him. But, he also somehow trusted Rune somehow. Harry felt like he had known Rune for years, though he couldn't place the feeling. After a time, Rune stopped and faced Harry.

"Harry, could you tell me everything you know about a certain man?" Rune asked, looking pleadingly at Harry.

"Sure, I guess, it really depends on who you want to know about," Harry replied with a shrug. If it was someone from wizarding history he probably couldn't remember anything, but if it was someone he knew then that was a whole different story.

"Tell me about Sirius Black, I vaguely recall him but I need another mind to aid my thoughts. I have heard that he was your godfather," Rune replied. Harry bit his lower lip as he gathered his thoughts. "Sirius was my godfather; he enjoyed a good prank and enjoyed life. He always thirsted for freedom and obtained it four years ago. He had been in Azkaban for 13 years for a murder he didn't even commit. Last year he offered his family's house for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He died last June when I made the stupid mistake of believing a dream," Harry said. The memories were painful and hard to spill out to a person he barely knew. He felt Rune's strong hand on his shoulder. He looked back up into shining eyes and saw Rune's face ripple slightly and, in the blink of an eye, Sirius's face replaced Rune's. Harry took one step backwards with a gasp; his eyes became wide and realized that Rune had been Sirius the whole time. Harry should have know it from the moment he looked at him but it had been such a long time since he had seen Sirius.

"Yes Harry, I am your Godfather. Thanks for reminding me of that," Sirius replied. Harry blinked at the man before him and a million questions came flooding to him.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me who you really were when I first ran into you?" He asked quickly.

"I was given a second chance to do things right this time. When I died there were too many things I left unaccomplished as well as what you were about to go through. The only catch was that someone had to remind me of who I was. You did it Harry, you reminded me of who I was, and for that I am eternally in your dept," Sirius replied. Harry shouldn't help himself. He jumped on Sirius and hugged him. Sirius willingly hugged him back.

"You were pardoned by the minister of magic after you died, Dumbledor was finally trusted again," Harry said, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"I think it would be best if I hanged back in the shadows for a time. You've got challenges ahead, challenges that need information that I need to get for you, it was part of why I was given this second chance, a rare commodity," Sirius replied.

Griffer had been sitting in a tall tree, on a branch that he didn't know would not support him. He had watched the change and the happy reunion. His griffin smile was being worn again. Suddenly, the branch he was sitting on broke and the griffin fell to the forest floor, breaking up the happy scene below him.

"Griffer, so nice of you to drop in," Harry said as he hovered over the griffin. Griffer stood up and shook the leaves off his body. He then returned his griffin smile to its proper place.

"I was afraid for you. After the event with Josh I don't like it when you're alone," The griffin replied. Harry patted the Griffin's head and looked back up towards the castle.

"I hope Vanessa's doing alright," He said, his worries coming back. Griffer and Sirius looked at one another and then back at Harry.

"Harry, Vanessa's an excellent warrior and she can handle herself well against that abomination that calls himself Adrian Tailor. He may not be your everyday villain, but neither is Vanessa your every day girl," Griffer replied. He knew more than he was letting on but he would let Vanessa explain it to Harry when she felt the time was right.

"She's something else, I'll tell you. I don't think I'd want to take her on in a one-on-one fight," Sirius added, suppressing a shudder. He recalled the time he had spent as "Rune". The three went back to camp where Crystalin was awaiting them.

"We await you three, we are planning the next battle and need your assistance," He said. He walked off with Harry, Sirius, and Griffer in tow.

-

Awaiting them at Crystalin's fire were Jamal, Dumbledor, Remus and Magorian. Remus and Sirius had a very fond greeting, like two brothers being reunited after years of being apart. They stopped as Crystalin cleared his throat for silence.

"Tomorrow will be the final battle; we must defeat our enemies in the morning. The centaurs will attack from the ground from the back of the Unicorns, Wizards, and all other grounded myth creatures. Those that have the gift of flight and are willing to carry a wizard into battle will attack the rear of Voldermort's army. If we are swift and cunning we can have this battle over by lunch," Crystalin said. Those around him nodded.

"Just try not to do any damage to the castle, remember that there are still students in there," Dumbledor said.

"If the forest is damaged then it shall pay the price for many years and there are too few elves here to heal the damage," Jamal added. Crystalin nodded to them and looked to the heavens.

"If we do not claim victory here then there shall be no going back, we must succeed," Crystalin replied. Harry could do nothing but nod. It was coming down to a last do-or-die mission and he knew it.

* * *

Well, that was fun! Next chapter will likely be the last. YAY! Sirius is back! (boogies) Well, I guess it's time to reveal some things. Rune means secret cuz it's supposed to be a secret that he was Sirius. After this Sirius is going to go spy until the war is over. Is everyone happy today?

Luv to the Reviewers:

**DawnRising:** I'm glad you like the Vanessa twist. I like my characters to have several levels to them. It could be that they are the offspring of the Villain (such as Luke in Star Wars) or that they're running from something important. How could I leave the cliff there? Simple, I stop writing at that point.

**gunsniper-nightmare:** I'm happy you like the story. I'm also happy that you have me as a fav author.


	12. The Final Battle

Black Phoenix

by

Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter ain't mine. All orginals are though. Ok, nothin to see, move it along.

Ok, this is the LAST chapter. I've really been surprised about the popularity this fic has brought me. It's thanks to you guys! You readers who love moi! I love ya'll back! Ok, I wrote this around Valentine's day so if I get kinda gushy on ya, then IT'S THE HOLIDAY'S FAULT! You know that we celebrate valentine's say because a man named St. Valentines was beheaded on February 14 back in Rome (see devil horns and a halo) It's ok, I'm an angle, really, the horns are just there to hold the halo up.

Griffer: (eyes grow to the size of dinner plates) MEEP!

"Nothing says 'valentines' like a bald damsel."- Colin Mockery

* * *

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

Harry sat at the edge of the woods with Griffer. The griffin shuffled his wings and swung his head from side to side. He was very impatient to get going again. His leg had been healed by Jamal the night before and the Griffin was itching to get back into the fray. But the plan was for the dragons to lead the attack again. The dragons would use their fire to drive Voldermort's army over to where the bulk of Crystalin's army was waiting. Harry, Griffer, and Hermione were to lead the attack. Ron and Michal had both gone with the dragons. Lupin and Sirius were busy rigging a trap in the forest. Harry was finding it hard to concentrate with Hermione to his left muttering curses, jinxes, and counter-curses under her breath. It was equally difficult with Griffer on his right twittering and shuffling impatiently. One was nervous, the other voracious for battle. Harry himself wasn't nervous, nor did he thirst to be back among the fray. He only wanted for this to be over and done with so he could once again resume a "normal" existence. It would be difficult though, his dead godfather alive again, his newest friends were griffins, dragons, elves, and, of course, Vanessa's strange heritage. How can one deal with all that? Knowing that not everyone trusts the creature that saved your life on many an occasion, knowing that the next possible girlfriend in your life has an evil, maniac Dark Elf as her father, and knowing that, no matter what, nothing can go back to the way it was. Once you begin changing the very principles of society as you know it, there is no going back to your previous life. No, there is no going back. Past the point of no return at this stage in the game. When the world around you is depending on you, one must rise to the occasion and beat down whatever challenges come to meet you. Harry did indeed feel like Atlas, with the world upon his shoulders.

Waiting on the edge of a battle was one of the most frightening experiences in the world, no matter what the storybooks say. But when the call is sounded, when the trumpets roar, your courage appears and you can face whatever is out there. It seemed like an entire age had passed before the dragons in their multi-colored scales took to the air with roars and calls that shook the ground, sky, and the trees. Griffer's excitement was beginning to wash over him. The tip of his lion tail quivered as he began to shudder slightly. The griffin stood up and rearranged his wings once again.

"Harry, you should mount up," He said, excitement lacing his voice like icing on a cake and his tail was flicking back and forth. Harry welcome complied and settled down onto Griffer's back. During their time together, Harry had gotten very confident in the fact that he could ride a Mythological Best without a saddle. After all, a broom was a long stick that could be really thin in some cases. Griffer's body was more like a barrel and thus Harry had much more to hold onto. Harry had gone from a full-fledged saddle to just a slight harness and rope combo. Harry knew that riding was safe as long as you kept your wits about you and didn't allow your courage room to roam. Harry took in a deep, steadying breath and mentally prepped himself for the clash that was about to occur.

Ron and Michal were having an easy time in the air. Michal's white-hot flame was touching the cool grass of the grounds and driving the flame-fearing wizards and beasts towards the trees. Ron had been using the bow he had been given to great effect. It was easy to pull back once you got the hang of it as well as the feel of the bow. He had learned how to calmly nock an arrow and fire it without any distraction driving the arrow off its course. Accuracy was all that mattered. Michal had been teaching Ron the art of patience since they had met one another. Ron was having a hard time learning it when he had been in Hogwarts but the Dragon was grounding it into him harder than any teacher ever could. It took lessons worth of teaching to show Ron a spell, but with Michal, discipline was required to keep one on the dragon and fire a bow. The saddle only saved you if you knew how to use it, and Ron had to learn to use it in record time. Only a few days as a rider had taught him much. With careful precession, Ron hit one of the wizards in the leg, stopping him from getting away. Neither Dumbledor nor Crystalin wished to kill anyone who was in the service of Voldermort. Even if the Ministry didn't press charges against the soldiers, then Crystalin certainly would at the Plaza of the Heroes. Even if human law couldn't provide justice, Mythological law would for a place that is violated and is under Council protection, the council had the grounds to press charges against the violators. The only condition was that Muggles weren't counted in their charges. It was against Council law. Muggles were no concern of Crystalin's and so; he always let the ministry handle those situations.

If Ron and Michal didn't soul-merge early on, they wouldn't have been able to do the feats that they were performing. Riding a dragon was difficult enough, but trying to cast a spell or fire a bow was next to futile if you didn't totally trust your mount. Soul-merging was the only way to bring about that trust. Ron was becoming more confident in his Dragon riding skills with each ride that he took. It was the same for Harry. Harry was becoming quite the rider himself. His confidence in his own ability and his trust in Griffer was growing every time they set out together. The only difference between Ron's riding and Harry's was that Ron would always need a saddle. Griffer and Michal were two totally different creatures. While Griffer's build was slightly like a horse's when in flight, Michal's was similar to a snake. Michal could writhe and twist in midair like a great snake, while Griffer could do the more powerful flight of an eagle. But, when it came down to it, a beast that could breathe fire commanded much more respect that a half-lion/ half-eagle.

As Ron and Michal brought the battle closer to Harry, Griffer, and the rest of the Army's hiding place, there was almost a musical hum to the air, as if the earth itself was holding its breath. Ron began to imagine that things were slowing down slightly. The fire burned slower, the air was softer, and the sounds were diluted. Then, just as the world began to slow, Harry and the others leapt out of the woods and the Dragons' fire ceased. Ron could see the short distance between the two armies and also saw the clash when they hit each other, like two waves colliding into one another. The beginning ripple brought the world back into real time. Everything was a whirl of color, light, and sound. Loud battle cries, spell work, and the roars of various Mythical Creatures filled the air. The twang of bowstrings, clash of blades, and the various sounds of the spells were the background sounds for the battle.

Again was a long, bloody battle that carried the day. Finally, it appeared to be over, when everything slowed once more. Harry saw him, Voldermort was there. His robes billowed as he walked, his face contorted into a cruel snake sneer. From within his robes he drew his wand. Harry sheathed his sword, swung off Griffer, and pulled out his wand. Both of the opposing forces stopped and stepped back from the pair. Griffer stepped in front of Harry, almost like Harry was a cub he was protecting.

"Step aside, Griffer, this is my fight," Harry said. The Griffin turned to face Harry once again. No matter what the Griffin's natural tendency was, no matter what he could and could not fee, no matter what he said, this was Harry's battle. Harry knew it and Griffer knew it, but Griffer was unwilling to let Harry do what he had to do. A griffin is a loyal creature, once befriended, and will never let the ones that they love come to injury or death. Griffer saw Harry as something more than his friend; it was something closer to a brother.

"No Harry, I can't let you fight him, he is stronger than you," Griffer said. '_He is also stronger than I,' _The creature thought.

"Griffer, you are my protector from many things, no one can protect me from him," Harry said. Jamal was standing on the sidelines. The elf felt a breeze flow through his hair and knew that Harry was right. No one can protect anyone from their destiny, be it to die upon the hand of their most trusted friend or live to a ripe old age and die a quiet death.

"Griffer, come," Jamal said. The way he phrased it was not a statement, it was a command. Griffer looked at the elf with questioning eyes. It was as if the griffin were saying "are you insane?" Jamal's face was set. Griffer took a look at Harry and then back at the sneering Voldermort. The griffin hung his head in grim defeat and left from his position in front of Harry. He didn't go far though, only a few steps away.

"Now that your pet is taken care of, Potter, I can get to the business of killing you," Voldermort said, beginning to circle. Harry joined him.

"Not today, not on this battlefield," Harry replied. He had learned much in his time with Jamal and Griffer. He knew that Voldermort was strong at this point and it would take just one more year before the grandest battle, the battle for the wizarding world, would take place.

"Don't be so sure, Little Harry," Voldermort replied. Wordlessly, they bowed to one another to begin a wizard's duel. But, everything was cut short by a burst of bright red flames and the familiar sound of Phoenix Song. From the flames appeared Albus Dumbledor and his faithful pet, Fawks. Voldermort looked first at Dumbledor, then at Harry. "Why you little!" He announced as he began the wand movement for the Killing Curse. He was stopped by Dumbledor.

"I will not have further battle on my school grounds. Voldermort, take your army and go," Dumbledor said. Now, the one thing that Voldermort can never understand, nor accept, is kindness. He didn't know what it was and it was poison to him. Voldermort let out a cry of anguish as he turned on his heel and ran. Whatever wizards that were loyal to him fled as well. The creatures were all rounded up by the dragons.

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" Griffer asked. Harry shot his friend a puckish smile and a sideways glance.

"Planned it last night, Dumbledor knew Voldermort would be coming to finish me off today," Harry replied. Suddenly he remembered Vanessa and shot off towards the entrance hall. Griffer realized it too and raced after him.

Harry caught up with a battered Vanessa on the steps to the doors. She had black bruises as well as bleeding cuts on her arms, legs, and a few on her face. She smiled weakly at him.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked, gently touching some of her wounds.

"Adrian couldn't best me in combat, I guess we're just too alike, I defeated him, we've won the day," She replied weakly, Vanessa then promptly fell forward onto Harry in a dead faint. She had passed out.

"Shit," was all Harry could say.

One Week Later

The clean up of the school had been a long process. St Mungo's was having an influx of patients from the battlefield. The elf healers had their hands full with the wounded creatures. With some help from Hagrid, most were up on their feet and back to their homelands in a few days. Some healings took longer than others. Vanessa's wounds had proven much worse than on first sight. Madam Pomfry had patched her up as best she could. Vanessa remained unconscious for five days. In that time, Harry never left her side. The only time he left was if someone made him. Classes did not resume for that week because the students needed time to recover. Dumbledor gave away no details of the fights nor what had taken place before hand. It was all for the best in his eyes. The only ones that would know where the ones that participated in the fight.

When Vanessa finally did awake she was shaken still. Harry was very attentive to her and even if no words passed between them, he would never leave the hospital wing for hours on end. He was anxious to hear her side of the battle as well as her explanation she owed him, but also understood what must have gone through her mind. Fighting against one's own father is as mentally damaging as it is physically. Once Vanessa's mind was collected she told him her tale. That day Harry would remember. Madam Pomfry had declared that Vanessa was well enough to head outside for a time. So, Harry and Vanessa had taken refuge under a tree by the lake. Griffer was there, just inside the tree line.

"Nessa, I understand if you don't want to tell me, I won't hold it against you if you don't want to talk," Harry said as he moved his fingers in a small circle on her upper right arm.

"No, I've never told anyone else my story. It will make me feel better if someone else knew it. After I tell you my tale, you may make your judgment of me, I can take whatever criticism you have," Vanessa began. "My mother was a Hogwarts student. She was in her prime, a smart woman with no time for love. Adrian, my father, was the dark elf that enchanted her. She believed that he loved her. It was not so, Dark Elves are manipulative creatures. He raped her. That was when she became pregnant with me. Immediately after I was born my mother died, I had no name, no parents, I was nothing. Fortunately, Dumbledor cared enough to name me and find me surrogate parents. My current employer is the woman he chose to be my mother. There, go ahead, give me your worst."

"Just because you may not be full blood something doesn't make you half the person you are. I'm not exactly a "pure blood" myself. My mother was a Muggle and I've lived with my Aunt and Uncle for most of my life and they aren't the best of people to live with, we're in the same boat, essentially," Harry replied. From that moment, they saw each other in a different light. From that moment forward, they could both relate much more than both being riders. There was no stop to them now that everything was right again. Vanessa's miss-matched eyes were no longer traps but shining orbs of understanding. Her eyes that showed who she was showed her heritage. For it is known that mismatched eyes are usually a sign of half-elfism. One eye from the mother, one from the father.

As for Adrian himself, well, he was taken away by the Council and was now awaiting trial for his crimes, past and present, against Hogwarts. One day he would take his revenge, but that is another story for another time. His part in this tale is over for the time being, but know that Adrian has another part to play.

The elusive Josh had inspired another hunt, this time lead by Ministry officials. Dumbledor "let slip" Josh's double act and the boy was now on the run from both the Council and the Ministry. Trust me; he won't forget what Harry Potter did to him. He'll never stop until he sees Harry out of the way, forever.

All good things come to an end, as well as the School year for Harry Potter. Vanessa had returned to her employer and Griffer had returned to the forest he called home to await his next adventure. Harry had hoped to see the griffin before he left but it was too busy with exams for any flying.

"It's strange, I always feel some form of longing at the end of the year, but this year I'm wishing for the summer," Harry said as he, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting in a compartment on the school train. It was winding its way back to Kings Cross and they were enjoying their memories from the most memorable school year ever.

"Why, Harry? What do you have up your sleeve for Dudley?" Ron asked eagerly. Harry gave the puckish half-smile he had learned from Jamal.

"Ron," Hermione said as she hit Ron upside the head. The red-headed member of the trio became red about the ears as his anger flared up.

"What was that for?" He asked. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Ron and Hermione had yet another argument.

"Guys, this summer I think Griffer and Jamal have something up their sleeves. Griffer was dropping hints all last week and Jamal promised to send me an owl once 'preparations were complete'," Harry replied.

"Who knows, as long as I'm not included, I've had enough adventure for a lifetime," Hermione replied to fresh laughter around the compartment.

"Beware Talon," came a voice from the luggage rack. All three looked up to find Talon sitting on Harry's trunk. They gave mock screams at the sight of him as the imp cackled insanely. Yep, this summer was going to pre pretty interesting...

Back at Hogwarts

Griffer and Jamal sat at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Sirena sat on Jamal's lap. All three looked as if they were having a good time.

"I wonder if they've discovered Talon yet?" Griffer asked. His smile was again on his face. Jamal and Sirena nodded.

"Well, there's allot of work to do before next school year, we'd best get started," Jamal said. Griffer sighed.

"Now the hungry lion roars and the wolf behowls the moon, whilst the heavy ploughman snores with weary task fordone. Now the wasted brands do glow, whilst the screech-owl, screeching loud, put the wretch that lies in woe in remembrance of a shroud. Now it is the time of night that graves all gaping wide, everyone let's forth his sprite in the church way paths to glide. And we creatures, that do run by the tripe Hecate's team, from the presence of the sun, following like a dream, now are frolic. Not a mouse shall disturb this hallowed house. I am sent with broom before, to sweep the dust behind the door," Griffer recited as Jamal and Sirena got up and walked onto the battle scarred grounds of Hogwarts. No matter how many days it had been after the battle, scars of dragon-fire were deep and difficult to rid the ground of. Luckily, Hogwarts had light elves to take care of that. Jamal slipped his hand around Sirena's waist.

"Through the castle give glimmering light, by the dead and drowsy fire. Every elf and fairy sprite, hop as light as bird from brier. And this ditty, after me, sing and dance it trippingly," Jamal said. A dozen or so fairy orbs fluttered past and at least ten light elves came out of the nearby trees.

"First, rehearse your song by rote, to each word a warbling not. Hand in hand, with elfin grace, we will sing and heal this place," Sirena replied as she kissed Jamal's check before they both set off to help their fellows. Griffer let out a sigh as he stood and began walking back into the forest. He stopped and turned to his audience.

"If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended- that you have but slumbered here, while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream. Gentles, do not reprehend, if you pardon, we will mend. And, as I am an honest Griffin, if we have unearned luck, now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, we will make amends ere long. Else the Griffin a liar call. So, goodnight unto you all," Griffer said, he began to walk off but turns around again. "Give me your hands, if we be friends, and Griffer shall restore amends."

Fin

-

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. You all rocked my world. Big thanks to

Gunsniper-nightmare and DawnRising for reviewing multiple times

and because they made me see this through.

Big thanks to J.K. for writing such a wonderful tale,

and an even larger thanks for my muse, Pan, for inspiring me to write this.

So, Give me your reviews, if we be friends, and Draco's Daughter shall restore amends.

**A/N:** Shakespeare's fault for the final bits of Griffer, Jamal, and Sirena. Don't hurt me Shakespeare's ghost! Sequel should come in a month or so.

**Title Contest**

After much thought, I've decided that "Destiny's Riders" (submitted by Lady Sienna) will be the title of Black Phoenix's sequel. Thanks to everyone who submitted.

**Review Replies**

**Gunsniper-nightmare:** Wait till the sequel for that one. Harry and Nessa will get together, just a matter of them finding time and a way to get together for a while.

Well, this is the 3rd ever fic I've completed. Tell me how I'm doing! Any who review this chapter will get personal e-mails from me if you have your email displayed in your account. For anonymous reviews, please leave your e-mail so I can contact you. Luv yas!

Draco's Daughter


End file.
